In My Dreams I Come Back to You
by jesokaa
Summary: Hermione's married to Draco. But Hermione can't remember their marriage. Draco just wants his wife back. Follow Hermione and Draco as they try to save the marriage they once had through laughs, memories, lots of hot chocolate and Hermione's dreams. EWE.
1. This is Just a Sick Joke, Right?

**A/N: Despite the fact that I have already started two separate fanfictions, I had to write this. This story came to me late one night and it has been bugging me ever since. I would ask that if you dislike my story, refrain from flames and read another fanfiction. I appreciate all comments including constructive criticism but flames are just plain mean. I hope this story proves to be interesting. I am excited to write it and I have outlined what will happen for the next 11 chapters or so. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I am a high school student, not the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>This is Just a Sick Joke, Right?<span>

Rays of warm sunshine pooled into the large expanse of the room. A young woman and man lay together amiss a tumble of white sheets and pillows. The larger green comforter was crumpled on the floor and the smell of roses enchanted the room. All was calm and quiet as man and woman's soft sleepy breaths evenly filled the room. As the sun continued to rise and the light slowly reached the bed, the girl began to awaken...

Hermione Granger leaned into the warm chest she was resting against. The feeling of being encased by strong arms was wonderful, to say the least. She took in a deep breath and was overwhelmed by the smell of pine and something else that was quite elegant. She smiled as she pushed her face into the man's chest and inhaled once again. She yawned and stretched her arms, feeling complete bliss take over her senses. She opened her eyes to look up at the man she loved. Her eyes widened in shock. The familiar red hair and freckles that she was expecting to see were anything but so. Instead she saw the shockingly blonde hair and astute features of none other than Draco Malfoy, her long time enemy. Hermione nearly screamed as she placed her hand over her mouth. She had to bite her finger harshly to prevent herself from screaming in horror. She quickly removed herself from his arms and jumped up from the bed. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, hoping that she had only imagined things. Unfortunately Malfoy was still there, in what she assumed was her bed, when she opened her eyes. She pinched herself and yelled.

"Shit!" she mumbled under her breath as she watched him start to shift.

Malfoy lifted his head and smiled at her. Smiled? What the bloody hell? Hermione stared at him in shock. "Hermione, love, come back to bed. It's Saturday morning, neither of us have to work, so let's just relax." He patted the spot beside him as he slowly sat up. Hermione looked at him as though he had just sprouted wings. Malfoy had just called her love, but more importantly he had just called her by her given name. What kind of sick demented dream was this? Malfoy cocked his eyebrow and frowned. "Hermione, love, are you feeling alright?"

"Stop calling me that Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily. Malfoy looked taken aback.

"I'm not sure why you are angry with me Hermione but I can assure you that if we talk about it, it will make things much easier. The last time you called me Malfoy in anger was along time ago. I thought you were using that name affectionately now?" he said dejectedly. "Unless you've forgotten the other night..." he smirked slightly. Hermione felt disgust overwhelm her.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Malfoy. What kind of sick joke is this?" Hermione felt herself becoming angrier and angrier. Malfoy looked at her in shock.

"You are serious about this, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"You bloody bet I am. What the hell is going on here?" Hermione growled at him. She watched his facial reactions closely, why did he look upset? What did he want from her? They were bloody enemies for Merlin's sake!

"Hermione… I don't understand what you are talking about. I don't know what's going on because you haven't bloody told me…" He looked slightly irritated but then said, "I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I say bloody." Hermione felt herself taken aback once again. Malfoy had just apologized to her because he knew something bothered her. What was this nightmare? Where was the Malfoy she knew? Where was Ron? Harry? Ginny? Anyone she felt comfortable with?

"Why are you in my bed?" Hermione said angrily.

"Your bed? What is going on Hermione? This is our bed. This is our room. This is our house. " He looked confused. Hermione felt confused and slightly pissed. What was he trying to play at? Malfoy was playing with her mind. She watched as he got up. He was only wearing boxers. She blushed from anger and embarrassment. She had been sleeping in some bed with Malfoy, a very unclothed Malfoy. She looked down at herself, and she realized that she was only wearing a thin, almost see through, nightgown. She immediately tried to cover herself.

"Malfoy this is not our house. This is your house. Why the hell am I here? In your f—king bed? What kind of joke is this?" Hermione said furiously. She was tired of this evasiveness. Why couldn't he just tell her what was happening? This was to far. Malfoy handed her a warm cloak.

"Are you cold love?" He asked sounding concerned and completely disregarding her comment for the moment. She glared at him and his eyes only looked back at hers with concern. She snatched it from him and wrapped herself in it.

"Don't ignore my bloody question Malfoy." Hermione said angrily. She didn't care about his temporary kindness.

"Hermione I told you this is your house. This isn't a joke, unless you are trying to pull one over on me? But I'll let you know this isn't funny. You're my wife, Hermione. We live together. We share the same room and the same bed." Malfoy took a step towards her. Hermione stood there gaping at him.

"**I. Am. Not. Married. To. You.**" She said through clenched teeth. Malfoy stopped trying to come towards her. He looked taken aback. "I love Ron. I would never marry you. Not in a million years! You are a foul git. This is some sick joke. You are demented. You are a pureblood supremacist and a bloody Death Eater. I would never marry the likes of you." Hermione said venomously. Hermione felt bad for a moment when she saw the crestfallen look that consumed Malfoy's face.

"Well if that's how you bloody feel about it then leave. Do you want a divorce? Is this what your trying to tell me? You could have come out and just said it that way, instead of pretending that you remember nothing. Wait… Do you not remember anything about us?" His voice cracked as he spoke. He sounded so conflicted, so broken and even hopeful for a moment. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Why would I remember us? There never was an 'us.' " Hermione said confidently, "Oh and yes I would like a divorce, if we even are married." Malfoy's face fell. He actually looked as though he might cry. Hermione suddenly felt guilty.

"Okay." Was the only thing he said to her. He then quickly got up and walked into a room that she believed to be the master bath. Hermione ran to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and shouted her destination.

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter looked up to the sound of someone flooing into her living room.<p>

"Hermione! Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Ginny stood up as quickly as a pregnant woman could and ran over to her friend. Hermione momentarily forgetting her dilemma looked at her friend in surprise. Since when had Ginny been pregnant? Harry and Ginny had only been married a few months, had they not? Hermione would have thought that they would have waited a bit longer, especially with Ginny's Quiddich career blooming.

"Gin since when did you get pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione blatantly ignored Ginny's question for the moment. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione I did tell you, three months ago. Remember? You told me that you and Draco were talking about starting a family too," Hermione looked at Ginny with horror etched across her face," Are you feeling all right Hermione? Did something happen with Draco?" Ginny looked very concerned. Ginny had just called Malfoy, Draco. What the bloody hell? And she had just said that Hermione and Malfoy were thinking about having a kid? What the hell was going on here?

"Ginny please tell me that this is some joke. I'm not married to Malfoy, am I?" Hermione said praying for it to all be a fraud. A dream. Anything but reality.

"Hermione… You married Draco a year ago…yesterday was your one-year anniversary, actually. Did something happen with Draco? Did you hit your head?"

"I've been married to Malfoy for a year? Wait… How long have you and Harry been married, last I knew you had only been married for 7 months… " Hermione felt her heart rate increase.

"Hermione you are scaring me. Harry and I are celebrating our two-year anniversary in one month. Hermione are you telling me that you've forgotten the past year and a half of your life?"

"I don't know! Initially I though Malfoy was playing some joke on me… but I know you would never Gin… I said some horrible stuff to Malfoy this morning… I didn't understand why he looked so heartbroken…I thought this was some joke to make me look stupid…"

"Hermione… you need to go back and talk to Draco. I'll come with you. We need to take you to the doctor. " Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure what else to say.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Ginny flooed back to Malfoy's house, they heard a loud crashing sound. Ginny looked worried and quickly headed towards where the sound was coming from. Hermione followed her. She had no idea where she was going. As they made it through the halls, Hermione realized that she was in a much warmer version of the Malfoy Manor. The colors on the wall reminded her of her own home in muggle London. A lot of the furniture reminded her, of her own style… Did she really live here? They reached their destination and Hermione heard Malfoy talking to someone.<p>

"I knew it was f—king to good to be true. She's leaving me Blaise… She's still in love with the Weasel." Malfoy sounded so defeated and dejected. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty.

Ginny knocked on the door and walked in before being allowed entrance. Hermione followed. She gasped when she saw Malfoy's bloodied hand and the hole in the wall.

"Draco, what the hell did you do!" Ginny asked as she walked over to him. Concern was etched into her face. Hermione was surprised to say the least.

"I punched the wall. You can ask _**her**_ why." He said furiously. He refused to look Hermione in the eye.

"Draco let me see your hand. And you daft idiot, she's lost her memory. She didn't even know how long Harry and I had been married and she got mad at me for not telling her I was pregnant, and you and I both know I told her three months ago at Sunday Brunch. " Ginny quickly fixed Malfoy's hand and began wrapping it in her handkerchief. Hermione was surprised by Ginny's kindness towards Malfoy. Ginny was treating him like a friend… Malfoy's face lost its anger and he looked at Hermione questioningly. Blaise stood by looking surprised.

"Hermione…" Malfoy said softly as he took a step toward her. She took a step back and urgently reached out for Ginny. Currently the younger redheaded girl was the only person she felt comfortable with. Ginny walked over to her and took her hand and rubbed her hands soothingly.

"Hermione… I know this is hard for you. I know waking up in the arms of the man you believe to be your enemy was anything but comforting but Draco is your husband and a very loving one at that. Draco has never hurt you. In all the girl talks we have ever had, you have hardly ever had anything negative to say about your relationship with Draco. The only thing you have ever had to say that was remotely negative was about minuscule arguments that occurred between you both and usually they were resolved in less than an hour." Ginny searched Hermione's face as though she was waiting for her to show some sign of emotion. Hermione stared at Ginny as though her head had become that of a hippogriff's. Hermione then looked around Ginny and at Draco who was cautiously standing behind his desk.

"So… you are telling me… That not only am I married to Draco 'bloody' Malfoy," She saw Malfoy wince, "but that we also had a very loving relationship?" Hermione's brow furrowed. She then bluntly asked, "How the hell did this happen?" Hermione sank down into the closest chair and buried her head in her hands. Ginny sat beside her and rubbed circles in her back. Hermione leaned into the comfortable touch, hoping that Ginny would remain beside her forever.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure that I'm the best person to explain that to you. Draco has a better understanding of your relationship-"Ginny was cut off by Hermione whimpering into her side. Hermione's whisper was so quiet that only Ginny could hear.

"Gin, no. I don't want to talk to him right now. It's too much to take in. I want to talk to you, and only you." Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Okay Hermione…" Ginny said quietly. She then spoke up and said, "Draco, I'm taking Hermione back to my house for now. I'll owl Harry and let him know what is happening. I promise to keep her safe and I'll update you soon. I…I want you to know I'm sorry and I'll try to figure this out." Ginny said sadly.

Malfoy stood staring at them with an emotionless expression. He nodded icily and sank into his chair and watched as the two girls got up. Ginny walked over to Malfoy and placed her arm on his shoulder and Hermione saw Ginny squeeze him briefly before heading over to Hermione once again. As they walked out, Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy holding his hands to his face. His shoulders appeared to be lightly shaking. Hermione quickly turned around. Malfoy… was crying because of her? It just didn't seem right.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Thanks for reading! I plan to update soon! Until then- jesokaa :) **


	2. Trip to St Mungo's

**A/N: Wow, I was surprised by the great response I received from this story! I want to thank everyone who alerted, added this story to their favorites or reviewed! I truly appreciate it and it makes me excited to continue writing. Luckily I was able to update quickly (less than 24 hours later actually) ! I probably will be able to update once a week but with school, my weekends and week days are always unpredictable. I promise to write and update when I can. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in the Harry Potter universe. **

* * *

><p><span>Trip to St. Mungo's <span>

Hermione stared through the window of the Potter's house and out into the grassy yard. The Potter's yard was anything but perfect and it reminded Hermione of the Burrow a bit. Ginny had planted a few rose bushes here and there and Harry had designated an area as their "Quiddich pitch". Hermione smiled. The expanse of yard that was meant for playing Quiddich was very rugged and it reminded her of a simpler time. A time when she had watched Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George play intense rounds of Quiddich against one another. She had always been a bystander due to her fear of flying and she had always rooted for everyone. Hermione's heart lightened at the thought. A slow drizzle began to blanket the overcast morning and Hermione looked across the yard. She sighed quietly as the soft rain falling outside calmed her senses. She watched as water droplets slowly cascaded down the window. Hermione followed various drops with her eyes until they reached the bottom and then she slowly repeated the action. Anything to keep her mind off of reality was enough for her.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts as she looked up to see Ginny walking toward her. "There you are Hermione, nice morning isn't it?" Ginny's voice was somewhat sarcastic but good-natured. She smiled down at Hermione and placed her thin fingers on her shoulder.

"To be honest, I find the rain quite calming. It is rather pleasant." Hermione turned her attention back to the fluttering raindrops. Ginny barked in laughter.

"Oh Hermione, I love your remarks, they are always so brilliant and very 'you'." Ginny laughed again and sat down beside Hermione. "But really, how are you feeling? Did you sleep well in the guest bedroom last night? I have been telling Harry that we need more pillows in there but he just won't hear reason!" The seriousness in Ginny's voice made Hermione laugh for the first time in the past two days.

"Gin, I'm fine. The bedroom is lovely and the pillow ratio is perfect. No need to harass Harry over menial things." Hermione smiled at her friend. She missed Ginny a lot and after the events of yesterday she had practically attached herself to Ginny's hip. The only time she had left her alone was so that Ginny and Harry could go to sleep and that had been around 1:00 a.m. Ginny yawned briefly and smiled at Hermione, before taking her hand.

"Hermione… do you um remember anything, at all?" Ginny avoided eye contact with Hermione and had suddenly appeared quite interested with the garden gnome outside.

"Gin… You know I don't want to talk about yesterday yet. It's a lot to take in and I still have a lot of questions. I don't remember anything. Last I knew, I was dating Ronald, you and Harry were definitely not expecting a child and I was not married to Malfoy." Hermione said the last part rather quietly. It was still too much to take in. Ginny squeezed her hand.

"Hermione, you have to go to St. Mungo's today. I know you don't want to but we need to find out why you can't remember a year of your life. It's not something you can simply ignore. It is a really important issue and without proper care, you may never remember that part of your life… And it's just…" Ginny looked away from Hermione.

"It's just what Gin? Tell me… "Hermione tried to look her friend in the eye.

"It's just… This past year was the happiest I've ever seen you. Everything in your life was so perfect and you were so radiant. It just pains me to see it all disappear without warning…And now you are so upset and conflicted. I just want you to be happy again Hermione." Ginny's voice had grown very quiet and even a bit hoarse. Hermione swallowed uncomfortably and shifted her body. She felt awkward and touched at the same time. She was grateful that Ginny cared about her so much… But the fact that the happiest time in her life had been with Draco Malfoy… it was just too much to handle. She couldn't even wrap her brain around it. It seemed so wrong. Merlin! Ginny was talking about Draco 'bloody' Malfoy: mudblood and muggleborn hater extraordinaire. The Prince of Slytherin. Former Death Eater… It just didn't click in her mind. Even with her intelligence, Hermione couldn't comprehend the insanity of it all.

"Ginny… I need you to understand that to me, this sounds completely demented. It is just a lot to take in and I'm not sure I'm ready for a full-blown explanation yet. I need to take baby steps. I'm willing to go to St. Mungo's but I need you to refrain from speaking about Malfoy for right now. I'm still trying to accept it. In fact, I think you should take this from me for the time being…" Hermione quietly unzipped her jacket pocket and fished around for the item she was searching for. She pulled out a beautiful silver ring with one simple white pearl with white diamonds glittering around the pearl. It was gorgeous to say the least but Hermione didn't feel right keeping it as of now. Ginny gaped at her and looked down at the ring.

"Hermione I… I understand that you don't want to be bombarded with information and that you don't want to talk about Draco right now… But isn't this a little much? I mean that is your wedding ring." Ginny stared down at the ring again and hesitantly took it from Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded quietly.

"It's for the best Gin. I'm going to go rest for a while. Wake me up when you and Harry are ready to go to St. Mungo's."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of a quiet knock on her door. She pulled the golden covers down and slowly and reluctantly pulled herself from the guest bed. The door opened and revealed Ginny and Harry both standing there in their raincoats. Hermione quickly placed her coat on. She had only slept for about fifteen minutes, at the most. She yawned as she walked with the couple towards the fireplace.<p>

Harry and Ginny's place looked almost the same as the last time she remembered being here. The only new additions were a set of blue curtains in the sitting room and a set of new plates in the kitchen. Aside from that, everything was practically the same. Hermione was comforted by this lone fact. It felt calming to be in a place that appeared familiar to her. She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking until she heard Harry call for her. She quickly resumed her journey towards the floo, taking one last look at the familiar room.

* * *

><p>Hermione linked hands with Ginny as they flooed to St. Mungo's. She was encased by darkness and suddenly coughing as they appeared in the main office of the hospital. She looked over at Ginny who was looking at her with worry. Hermione smiled weakly and Ginny's face relaxed. Harry had approached the main desk and was talking to a group of healers who were intently listening to him. Hermione walked closer. She listened to their conversation as Harry continued to speak.<p>

"My friend," He pointed to Hermione, "woke up yesterday morning and couldn't remember more than a year of her life. We are concerned about the cause of this abrupt memory loss. She can't remember her husband whatsoever, which caused quite a scare for her yesterday." Hermione blushed as all the healers turned towards her sympathetically.

"What is your name dear?" The oldest looking healer pulled out his clipboard and wand. He cast a spell, which enchanted his quill to write without him, much like Rita Skeeter had done. Hermione smiled.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione felt Ginny shift uncomfortably next to her.

"Actually sir, her legal name is Hermione Malfoy… So I think it would be best to place the file under this name…" Ginny looked awkward and tried to ignore the slight glare Hermione was throwing her way. Hermione Malfoy? Hermione shuddered. "Oh… and before we go into the room, we are awaiting one more person." Ginny stepped away from Hermione and Harry took her hand. Hermione looked at both of them and her hand shot up to her mouth. No. There was no way in hell that _**he**_ was allowed to be present during this examination. No.

"No…" Was all Hermione could say before she saw the young blonde man approaching them. Malfoy looked horrible to say the least. He had dark bags under his eyes and his normally impeccable style was shabby in comparison. Hermione wondered if he had stopped dressing as nicely in the past year. But she halted her thoughts and quickly went back to being upset that he was here.

"Potter, Ginny…" Malfoy greeted them with a simple nod and he then turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione immediately moved her face and looked in a different direction all together. "Hermione…" He said as a form of greeting. His voice sounded coarse and intransigent. Hermione looked at him briefly from her the corner of her eye and then quickly turned her attention towards the healers.

"And this young man is?" The oldest healer asked calmly.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. Hermione's husband." Malfoy outstretched his hand and shook the male healer's hand. Hermione was still cringing from what Malfoy had said. _Hermione's husband…_ It felt so weird and she shuddered, pulling her cloak tighter around her arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if you would follow me please." The older healer smiled and began walking down the hall. Hermione nearly attacked Ginny's arm as she held the redheaded girl. She felt so uncomfortable with Malfoy here. She didn't care that he was her husband. She couldn't remember that life. All she could remember were the cruel taunts, the daunting sneers and ultimately the way he had stood by as she was tortured by his aunt. She shivered at the thought. Harry and Malfoy walked together in front of the girls, in what looked like an amicable silence. Hermione felt odd watching the former enemies act like comrades… It was just too weird. They all entered the room and quietly sat. Hermione refused to look anywhere but her feet. She jumped in surprise when she heard the door open. She looked up as she held her hand against her heart. Hermione took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She saw Malfoy watching her and blushed from embarrassment.

The healer who entered was a pretty blonde woman with dark brown eyes and light toned skin. Her hair was long, straight and healthy looking. Hermione envied her hair for a moment before looking up at the smiling woman.

"Hello Hermione." The young woman brightly said as she outreached her hand. Hermione smiled as she shook it. "I've heard so much about you and your two best friends. I want to thank you for helping to save the wizarding world." The healer blushed and Hermione felt herself grow red from embarrassment.

"Oh well thank you. In all honesty, it was Harry here who saved it." Hermione looked at Harry who was now just as embarrassed.

"Hermione, you and I both know that you did just as much as me. Without you and Ron, I would have been dead long ago." Harry smiled at her and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. The healer looked ecstatic before she pulled out her clipboard and quill.

"Sorry for deviating away from the issue at hand. I just had to say something! I'm just so excited to have met you both...on the same day too! But anyways on to my job. So Hermione, you woke up yesterday morning and couldn't remember the last year and half of your life, correct?" The healer looked at her expectantly. Hermione nodded in response.

"Yes, I can't remember the past year and half of my life." Hermione confirmed.

"Can you please tell me the last thing you remember?" The healer had her quill ready. Hermione thought hard and tried to think of the last event she remembered.

"I remember going out to eat with Ron, Ginny and Harry. It feels like it happened just last week… I remember Ron, my…boyf- I mean ex-boyfriend taking me home from a muggle movie…" Hermione blushed. Malfoy looked miserable and Harry and Ginny looked around the room awkwardly.

"Okay good. Anything else?" The healer smiled softly.

"Well… this is extremely awkward… But the morning I woke up… I was expecting to see red hair and freckles but I saw… er… well I saw my hu- …Malfoy instead." Hermione felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. She heard someone gasp slightly and looked up to see Ginny pat Malfoy on the back. Malfoy's face had become stoic and an icy air pooled off of it. This was the Malfoy she remembered. Indifferent. Emotionless. That's how she remembered Malfoy and thats how she would always see him. He had always been a master of hiding his emotions but she knew that she had caused him to become unnerved and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She was simply being honest with the healer thought. She wasn't trying to hurt Malfoy's feelings. This didn't feel real to her but she wondered how real it must feel for him. She sighed and looked at the healer.

"I'd like to do a few scans now. Hermione if you would stand up and come over here please." The healer pointed to the spot beside her. Hermione quickly obliged, happy to avoid the awkwardness in the room. "I'm going to cast the first scanning spell over you, it may feel weird but it shouldn't hurt." The healer preformed a non-verbal spell and Hermione felt a slight warmth wash over her. "Alright, do you feel okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine actually."

"Okay I have two more scan's and then I'll show the main healer the results." The healer quickly preformed the last two scans and sent Hermione back to her seat. "I will be right back with Healer Edlin." Hermione nodded in response

The thickness of the room was slowly suffocating Hermione. She wanted to be out of here more than anything but she knew she couldn't leave. Ginny had come to sit beside her while Harry remained by Malfoy, who was staring into the oblivion. Hermione was relieved when the female healer and the man she believed to be Healer Edlin entered the room.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Healer Edlin and this is my assistant, Adonia."

"Nice to meet you Healer Edlin." Hermione smiled at the older man and waited patiently for him to speak.

"It is possible, but a bit unlikely, that someone may have obliviated her-" The healer was abruptly cut off.

"I was with her all day the day before she lost her memory…. How would that be possible?" Malfoy looked at the healer with a somewhat confused and angry expression. Hermione was a bit surprised.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, in very rare cases strong witches and wizards have been able to cast obliviate and allow it to go into effect anytime they choose. When they cast it they may intend for it to go into effect a year later, a month later, three days afterwards or any given time. But it is quite unheard of and very difficult to do, but that doesn't mean we have ruled it out as an option." The healer looked at Hermione and smiled softly.

"Who would want to harm her though? She is so kind to everyone…" Malfoy said more to himself than anyone else. Hermione blushed at the sincerity in his voice.

"Sir, has she been under any high amounts of stress lately?" The healer looked at Malfoy. Hermione felt weird. They were talking about her almost as though she wasn't there. But in a sense, the Hermione, Malfoy knew, was not here.

"Not that I knew of. Everything at work was going smoothly. Our home life was good…" Malfoy's voice trailed off and he looked at his feet. Hermione felt herself blush again.

"Sir I am not insinuating that I believe this to be true, but since Hermione cannot object to anything you say, we need to ask you a few questions… But we ask that you allow us to use veritaserum so that you will truthfully answer. It's simply a precautionary." The healer smiled hesitantly.

"I'll do anything you ask of me. Just… help me get my wife back." Malfoy looked at the healer pleadingly. The healer motioned for Malfoy to go with him.

"We will be back shortly Hermione." The healer then left the room with Malfoy. Hermione let out a breath she had been holding for along time. She felt herself relax.

* * *

><p>Draco willingly took the small vial of veritaserum in his hand. He didn't care that they may ask him personal or embarrassing questions. He wanted Hermione back: the woman who had loved him and cared about him. He hated seeing her reaction to him now. It was evident that she was disgusted by him and could only associate her negative feelings towards him. To make things worse… She believed that she was still with Weasel. She was still in love with Weasel… It was too much for him to bear. He quickly ignored the crushing thoughts and pushed them aside; he had more important things to worry about. Once he had drunk the veritaserum, he waited for it to take effect. The healer then directed him to his seat. The interrogation quickly began.<p>

"Have you ever struck your wife in anger?" The healer asked hesitantly.

"Never. Not once. And I never will."

"Have you ever thrown things at her while in the heat of a fight?"

"I have never thrown anything at her while fighting. I've only ever thrown pillows at her but it was out of good fun and she did so too."

"Have you ever thought about hurting her in anyway?"

"It has never crossed my mind."

"Have you ever forced her to have sexual relations with you?"

"I would never rape her. She has always willingly complied."

"Did you have a healthy sexual relationship?"

"I think so and I would like to say she felt so too."

"Has she hit her head recently? Complained of any head pain?"

"Actually yes, I was planning on telling you while in the previous room but I didn't want to make her feel awkward. The night before she lost her memory… We were '_celebrating_' our anniversary and she hit her head against the bed frame slightly. She seemed perfectly fine and I asked her if she was okay but she only wanted to continue from where we… started." Draco said sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Malfoy that will be all." The healer smiled at Draco and took him back towards the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione fidgeted nervously as she waited for the healer to come back. She wondered what kind of questions they were asking Malfoy but more importantly she wondered what his answers were. She felt herself jump in surprise when the door opened. Malfoy walked in and sat beside Harry again. She felt his intense stare burning into her and she pulled her cloak around her body even tighter.<p>

"Well Mr. Malfoy has ruled himself out as a suspect. The only thing he said was that you hit your head briefly the night before while um… 'celebrating' your anniversary. But from what he said, I don't believe that it has anything to do with your memory loss. " The healer approached Hermione and placed a spell on her. She felt it and looked up at him questioningly. "The blow you received to your head that night was minuscule. It couldn't have possibly caused this. I'm afraid we have no idea what caused this… You were not stressed so it isn't stress related, the obliviate is a very rare possibility, and your husband never abused you thus making it impossible for him to have caused this… So as of right now Hermione all I can tell you is that we will try to look further into this. But I'm afraid that you may never gain your memory of the past year back." The healer looked at her sympathetically and Hermione felt her spirits being crushed. The sound of glass shattering drew her from her own sorrow as she looked up to see Malfoy's face. The look on his face said it all. He was devastated. His face looked sullen and his eyes looked withdrawn. The glass of water he had been holding was shattered all over the floor and his hand was bleeding due to a cut he received from the glass. Water was all over the floor and on Malfoy's shirt too.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry about the water on the floor. We will attend to it later. I'll give you all a moment. " The healer left the room to allow them all time to themselves. Ginny ran over to Malfoy and took out her handkerchief.

"Here use this to wipe the water from your shirt and the blood on your hand." Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy suddenly awoke from his daze and roughly took the handkerchief from Ginny, who only looked at him sympathetically. He removed her arm from his shoulder and refused to acknowledge her presence as he dabbed at the water on his shirt and then moved down to wipe the blood from his hand. Hermione was taken aback by his rude gestures but neither Ginny nor Harry seemed to mind.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry said quietly. Malfoy merely nodded in response. Hermione could see the utter devastation and misery in Malfoy's facial features and she felt guilt creep up her spine.

"I'm sorry too." She said quietly. Malfoy's head shot up so quickly that she was surprised he didn't injure himself. Her eyes locked with his for a moment and she could see the confliction and pain in his usually dull grey eyes. She quickly looked away. She wasn't sure she could handle anymore. Ginny got up and walked over towards Hermione. "I want to go home Gin, with you and Harry. "Hermione saw Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He was listening intently.

"Draco, I think it's best that Hermione stay with us for now. But I think you should come back to our house with us, briefly. I think we should all talk a little bit and then you can leave and Hermione can remain in our guest bedroom." Ginny said quietly. Malfoy nodded resignedly.

Hermione didn't want to talk but she knew she would have to. She stood up as Malfoy, Harry and Ginny exited the room. Hermione walked beside Harry as Ginny and Malfoy followed behind them. She was exhausted and she wanted to avoid Malfoy at all costs. She was emotionally drained and she knew Malfoy was even beyond that. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Harry linked arms with her. She felt the harsh pull of side apparition take her from the hospital and into the garden of the Potter's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **** Well as of right now, Hermione's memory may possibly never return. Poor Hermione but ultimately poor Draco... He remembers everything about their relationship while Hermione feels nothing except her initial feelings towards him, which are anything but good. In the next chapter, Hermione is going to find out a bit about what has been going on in her life for the past year and a half... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until then- jesokaa :)**


	3. When Dreams are Better than Reality

**A/N: First I want to thank you all for the wonderful response I received! My email was flooded all day yesterday with story alerts and favorites. I just want to thank you all so much! I'm thrilled to say the least :) Also, I know several of you were wondering where Ron is, as of now. Based on how I have planned the story; not everything will be revealed in one chapter. Information about Ron will be given in this chapter but the break up and the cause of it won't be explained until a bit later. Hermione is simply going to be learning a few things that have occurred. Harry doesn't want to overwhelm her with too much information at once. If you had lost your memory, I'm sure it would be difficult to handle an information overload, so I've paced it to work with my story line. If you are displeased then I sincerely apologize but I know where this story is going and I like the way I've planned it. So this is just a heads up for those who might be concerned. Enjoy!**

_Oh! And dreams are in italics._

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>When Dreams are Better than Reality<span>

Hermione felt herself land in a puddle outside of the Potter house. She looked down at her feet as she felt the muddy water seep into her shoes. She shivered as her socks rapidly dampened and soaked in large amounts of brown water. She tried to pull her foot from the mud but it was much stronger than she had initially believed. She squirmed and tried to remove her foot but to no avail. She was drenched in a matter of minutes and she could feel her hair dripping onto her shirt, which only caused her to feel colder. She then noticed Harry beside her. He held her arm and smiled at her as he provided his arm to her so that she could have a stable grasp. She smiled up at him as she used all her strength and removed her foot. On her shoe was a muddy mass of what looked like a disgusting combination of earthworms, grass and rotten decaying plants. Harry helped her across the rest of the yard and they stopped at his front door. Hermione removed her shoes and looked at them in disgust. She drew her wand and muttered a cleaning spell, but even the spell wasn't enough to remove all traces of filth. She sighed exasperatedly. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. Hermione stood up and blatantly chose to ignore the now less filthy, wet shoes and socks that were almost taunting her with their presence.

Harry walked inside after removing his wet shoes and socks too. Hermione was thrilled by the warmth of the house and quickly moved toward the now crackling fire. The warm glow of the flames hit her face and she couldn't help but smile. She looked over to Harry who was somewhat patiently staring out the window. She looked outside and past Harry as she watched Ginny and Malfoy apparate into the garden. Ginny appeared to be in fierce conversation with Malfoy and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about so quickly. Harry moved to open the door and ran out to help his wife take her now filthy shoes off. Malfoy entered the house first and Hermione watched as he rubbed his now wet hair. Drops glistened on his clothes and he shivered slightly before looking up at her. Hermione held eye contact for a moment before turning back to the fire. She heard Harry and Ginny enter as the door closed and locked.

Harry and Ginny joined Hermione on the couch while Malfoy stood by wearily for a moment before plopping down in the large armchair closest to the fire.

"Hermione, I feel that it is important that we tell you a bit about what has been happening in your life up until now. But before we answer any questions you may have or fill you in, we were wondering if you could tell us what you do remember. I know you told the doctor a brief synopsis, but we were hoping to hear something a bit more in depth." Harry smiled kindly at her. His smile was reassuring and Ginny nodded beside him. Hermione wasn't sure what Malfoy had done. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him again. She was a bit embarrassed, ashamed and honestly slightly bothered by the idea that she was his wife.

"Well… In my mind, currently I feel like I'm still dating Ron. The last I remember was being with Ron and then I woke up in Malfoy's house. I remember dancing with Ron at you and Ginny's wedding, which feels like it was only a few months ago. As far as I know, I am still working as a secretary for the Minister of Magic but I was hoping to further advance S.P.E.W. Harry was Head Auror, you are still Head Auror, right?" Hermione paused and looked at Harry hopefully. She needed something to be the same.

"Yes, I am." Harry smiled at her assuringly. Hermione let out a deep breath. Finally something normal.

"Ron and I were discussing our jobs and he was considering becoming an Auror. He had just filled out his paper's to start his training actually. I remember working on writing some legislation and promotional pieces for S.P.E.W. but due to the alarming amount of paper's Kingsley had, I was unable to complete the pieces in time for the rally I wanted S.P.E.W. to be apart off. I was devastated to say the least. Ron was there for me though. He comforted me and took me to our favorite restaurant." Hermione smiled dreamily as she remembered herself and Ron laughing as they ate ice cream together. What had happened between them? The smile drifted from her face as a look of concentration and confusion washed over her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy's fists clench. Hermione decided to avoid asking about Ron for a while. She didn't want Malfoy to get angry. She shuddered slightly. "Is Kingsley still Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, Kingsley is. You don't work for Kingsley anymore though."

"I don't? Was I fired! Please don't tell me I was fired…" Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and even to Malfoy with a pleading look in her eye. Harry laughed at the pure horror on Hermione's face.

"Calm down, Hermione. You were not fired. How about I show you where you work tomorrow? And no worries, you still work for the Ministry."

"Does Ron work for the Ministry yet? Is he your partner now?" Hermione looked at Harry hopefully. Harry avoided making eye contact with her.

"No… Ron is not my partner. After you two split he changed his mind about becoming an Auror but it was really the best choice for him." Harry said quietly.

"Do you have a partner or as Head Auror, do you work cases alone? Because the last thing I remember about you being an Auror is you and Ron devising an elaborate plan to fight evil wizards together and bring safety to the wizarding world." Hermione smiled lightly. Harry laughed and looked into the distance as though he could see it happening.

"My partner…actually that leads us into another story, which I'm not sure we should tell tonight. At least not all of it…" Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning brow and then she started to think about what he had just said. Hermione felt a light bulb go off in her head. She then turned to Malfoy. It all made sense now. Harry and Malfoy's civil attitudes toward one another…

"Malfoy's your partner isn't he?" Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was smiling slightly. She briefly returned the smile before turning back to Harry.

"Hermione you are definitely the brightest witch of your age." Harry chuckled.

"Well they don't call me that for nothing. It made sense as to why the two of you aren't trying to rip one another's head's off. To be honest, when I saw you both walking together so amicably I was a bit shocked. But I placed what made the most logical sense in my mind and it proved to be right. " Hermione beamed at Harry who was laughing. She felt a lot better after interacting with Harry. It reminded her of some of the greatest years of her life. She only wished the third member of the trio was present. She sighed sadly as Ron once again infiltrated her thoughts. "So is that how Malfoy and I got to know one another, through you Harry?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Actually no. It was the other way around." Harry looked from Malfoy to Hermione.

"You mean… Malfoy and you became friends because of me?" Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

"Yes, Potter and I became what you could call friends because of you." Hermione looked up, this was the first time Malfoy had spoken to her all night. She nodded briefly at him, trying to make sense of it all.

"So you are an Auror then. How long have you been an Auror?"

"A little over a year now. About three and a half months before we tied the knot to be accurate." Malfoy's eyes were practically digging into her. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable with his unfamiliar intense grey eyes staring at her.

"So um… how long did we date before… we…um… got married?" Hermione looked around the room trying to avoid Malfoy's intense eyes.

"We dated for about 6 months but the first few weeks can't really be called dating. We were interested in one another but nothing much was happening because I was too afraid to make a move." A small smirk played on Malfoy's lips and Hermione gaped at him for a moment.

"So… I can't remember around the last year and a half of my life, which also happens to be about the amount of time I was with Malfoy. So Ron and I must have ended fairly shortly after that point, correct?"

"Yes… Probably no less than a month or two after, if my memory is correct." Harry said quickly. Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Okay… So um… where is Ron now?" She couldn't keep the desperation from her voice. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Ron had constantly been on her mind.

"Hermione, I don't think it is a wise idea for us to tell you everything at once. Some things may be a lot to take in, considering what you believe to be true. Our lives have changed a lot since a year and a half ago, especially yours… We don't want to overwhelm you. So I think it's best that you take it easy for the rest of the night and we can answer more questions as time progresses." Ginny stoked Hermione's hair soothingly as Hermione listened intently to Harry. "What happened between you and Ron is something you should talk to him about."

"Harry just answer the damn question." Hermione demanded.

"Ron is in his home right now…" Harry remained evasive.

"Harry you are avoiding something very important…"Hermione glared at Harry who looked away sheepishly.

"Hermione, I hate to be the one to tell you this but seeing as Harry can't answer you properly, I guess I must. Ron is married to someone else. He moved on just like you did." Ginny said quickly. Hermione felt her heart shatter. Ron was married… **Ron…Was…Married…** Hermione held her chest as she felt herself choking on a sob. She tried to keep herself from crying but she couldn't stop. She didn't care if an eerie awkwardness had shrouded the room. The man she was in love with was with someone else. While she was married to her sworn childhood enemy. What the hell was this place? Hermione held onto the redheaded girl beside her and cried for what seemed like hours. How could this have happened to her? She had always imagined herself as Ron's wife…She could never imagine someone else filling in that position. Hermione started to cry even harder. Ginny was soothingly stroking her hair and telling her it was all right.

"It's not okay Gin. I'm in love with Ron…" Hermione whispered softly. She heard someone leave the room abruptly and assumed it was Malfoy. But she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. "I want to go to bed, right now." She felt Ginny nod as she helped Hermione get up. Hermione looked around and realized that both Malfoy and Harry were gone. She knew she should care but she didn't.

* * *

><p>Hermione changed into a large nightshirt and pajama bottoms, both belonged to Ginny. She sat and stared into the void as she pulled the covers over her legs. She felt no joy. She felt broken. Her heart felt like it would never mend. She lay on her side and looked out into the night. Rain was falling evenly as she watched a tree sway quietly. Not even nature could calm her senses this time. She began to cry again. She slowly cried herself into a restless sleep…<p>

* * *

><p><em>A warm buzz filled Hermione's ears as her bright yellow sundress swirled around her. She was running ahead of a man and laughing as she turned around to smile at him. Hermione ran to the swings in front of her and jumped onto one. Her feet slowly swayed in the air as her dress swished against her legs. A light breeze kept her neck cool and she could feel her hair falling out of her messy bun. Light brown curls began to cascade down her back as she closed her eyes to feel the warm sun against her face, once again. An unrecognizable laugh came from the unfamiliar yet extremely familiar man. He approached her and placed his hands on her back as he pushed her higher in the swing. She said a name that was unrecognizable as he pushed her higher and higher. Hermione turned around as he stopped the swing and whispered something in his ear. He laughed at her and nodded as she jumped off the swing and ran into his arms. Hermione felt herself being spun in his arms and she laughed as he planted gentle kisses across her face. She licked her finger and tried to press it into his ear but he quickly ran from her.<em>

"_Come back here!" Hermione said slyly. "I just want a kiss." She smirked devilishly at him._

"_Hermione Granger I know what you really want to do and I refuse to comply! You will never get my ear, ever. So don't even try." He was shouting from far away and he had continued running. Unfortunately he had run right into a tree. Hermione screamed and ran towards him. She jumped down beside him._

"_- Are you okay?" Hermione looked down in concern. She yelped in surprise as he jumped up and slung her across his shoulder. He was laughing at her._

"_You are too kind Hermione, that is your greatest weakness." Hermione squirmed in the man's arms but his hold was too strong. Hermione reached up and licked his hand._

"_Ew- Hermione did you lick my hand? I've been outside all day, do you know how unsanitary that is?" _

"_I don't care! It made you put me down, didn't it?" Hermione laughed as she made it halfway across the large expanse of a field, her dress danced around her. The man smirked at her and laughed yet again. Hermione thought it was stunning to hear such a beautiful sound._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the loud down pour of rain. She blinked for a moment and wondered where she was… Only to remember the reality she was currently living in. Why couldn't she go back to that wonderful dream and that wonderful man? Hermione sighed. She wished she had been able to see his face. There had been something quite familiar about this man but she couldn't quite place it. She hoped that it was Ron but unfortunately the man's hair color had not been distinguishable. The dream had seemed like something she and Ron would do. She had gone to muggle parks with him before...<p>

Ron… She had forgotten, if only for a moment that Ron was now a married man. It was only a dream what she had just seen. It meant nothing… Even if it had been Ron, it didn't mean that anything would change. She was still stuck in this horrible world where Ron and her were no longer together. She felt her eyes ache as new tears cascaded down her face. She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. It wasn't fair. How could this have happened to her? Everyone except for her remembered his or her life. But she couldn't recall how anything had happened, to get her to this point. Why had she forgotten her life? She had been a good person.

She didn't deserve this. No one did. Hermione screamed into her pillow once again. It was torture. Pure torture; especially imagining Ron waking up next to another woman. Hermione wondered what she looked like… If she had beautiful straight hair… Was she blonde? Brunette? Maybe a redhead? Hermione glowered in anger.

Hermione just wanted to go back to sleep. Her dream was much better than reality, especially with the beautiful man's laughter. She hoped that he would take Ron's face if she ever dreamed about him again. Hermione laid her head against her pillow and let the tears fall freely as the sun rose in the brisk morning sky.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So Ron is married and Hermione isn't handling it very well. Aside from that her dreams are being plagued by a mysterious man, who reminds Hermione of someone; it quite possibly could be Ron...Or not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be able to update until next weekend. But I will try my best to update frequently. Until then- jesokaa :)**


	4. A Day in the Ministry

**A/N: As promised, I updated this weekend. I want to thank everyone for simply reading my story. I truly appreciate it and it feels wonderful to get such great response as an writer of fanfiction. So thank you once again and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>A Day at the Ministry<span>

Despite her initial despair earlier that morning, Hermione felt a bit better. Her heart hadn't magically healed nor had her pain lessened; she was simply choosing to make the best of the situation, as of right now. Aside from that, Harry was taking her to the Ministry today and she couldn't help but feel a bit excited. She wondered what she did for a living now. She hoped that it was an improvement from her previous job. Hermione was not per say: ungrateful, she was just not thrilled by the idea of being the Minister's personal secretary for the rest of her life. Hermione needed new and exciting things. Hermione had her own interests to pursue…like house elves. Hermione smiled. She had loved the magical creatures from the moment she had been made aware of their existence. Having a personal connection with a house elf had only enforced her beliefs that house elves deserved better treatment and that they should be set free, if they so wished. Dobby had been a shining example of what freedom could give an elf but also what could be taken away. She felt herself tear up slightly at the thought of Dobby. He had been so brave and loving.

Hermione sighed as she left the guest bedroom and entered the Potter's kitchen. It reminded her of the Burrow with its home-like feel and radiating warmth. The kitchen was decorated modestly with bright yellows and it had a wide array of cooking utensils. Hermione laughed as she imagined Ginny trying to cook. Ginny had never been what one could call 'skilled' when it came to cooking. The girl could fire a mean bat boogey hex but when it came to the kitchen, Ginny was always horribly defeated. Ginny had tried to cook on numerous occasions but usually she ended up with half the food either covering the floor, herself or anyone in her general proximity. Sure, magically, Ginny was all right with cooking but she just couldn't cook the natural way like Mrs. Weasely could. Magically conjured or assisted food, never did taste quite the same. Harry was the cook of the Potter household, and rightly so. After cooking for his disgustingly vile pig-like relatives for more than ten years, he was quite adequate when it came to cooking without the use of magic. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by Harry's ability and for Ginny it had been a wonderful bonus. After Ginny's many failures in the kitchen, Harry had absolved her duties once and for all. Ginny was much better suited to cleaning spells and working with touch stains on clothes. Harry was equally talented but his abilities were usually utilized in the kitchen.

Hermione knew she was the only one up. Last night had been quite a night for the Potter household. Hermione felt a bit guilty for the stress and worry she was inflicting upon both Harry and Ginny. They had been so kind to her by allowing her into their home so suddenly and she had been anything but grateful. She had moped around, stared silently into space and sobbed until she could hardly breath. She had done nothing of value and she hadn't provided any assistance whatsoever. Unfortunately Hermione could not bring herself to do anything. She was far too emotionally drained and unstable. Aside from that, Malfoy was still her husband and Ron was still married to someone else. She groaned. Why couldn't she forget about that, at least for a while? Hermione didn't want to infringe on anyone's life any longer. For Harry, Ginny and even Malfoy, life was no different, except for Hermione's abrupt memory loss. They all remembered how they had ended up where they were now. And Hermione could not help but be envious. Hermione had no clue what she had spent the last year doing, besides marrying Malfoy. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted, and for this, Hermione was thankful.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry yawned as he entered the room and smiled earnestly at Hermione.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione weakly replied and feigned a smile.

"Are you excited to go to the Ministry today?" Harry had a hopeful glint in his eye as he cautiously looked over at Hermione.

"Actually I really am excited. I am intrigued by what my current job is. I think I will really enjoy seeing my office, that is, if I have an office and I think it will be interesting to see how the Ministry has changed since I last remember seeing it." Hermione had forgotten her ailments. Excitement and nervous energy filled her. She heard her stomach growl and flushed as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm glad to hear that Hermione! But I'm not so glad to hear your stomach, what can I get you Hermione? Ginny has been begging me to make pancakes for ages…and today I might just fulfill her request." Harry winked at Hermione as he moved around the kitchen. Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was times like this that she remembered exactly why Harry was her best friend. He could make her laugh no matter what… Ron had done that too… But Hermione and Harry had always had a better friendship while her and Ron had always been more inclined to a relationship. She fought to keep any more thoughts of Ron out of her mind. She didn't need this right now. She sighed and tried to distract herself. Luckily a question sprung into her mind, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity.

"Pancakes sound lovely Harry. Um… Harry, do you and Ginny know the gender of your child yet?" Hermione had just realized that she had no idea what Ginny and Harry were having.

"Not yet, we find out next week actually. Um Hermione… Since you can't remember me asking you this, I think I should ask again. I was wondering if you would be willing to be the godmother of Ginny and I's baby… It would mean a lot to Gin and I. Honestly, I would never trust another human with my child as much as I would trust you and I know Ginny feels the same way…" Harry smiled sheepishly at Hermione. Hermione felt herself tearing up as she ran toward Harry. She hugged him happily.

"Of course I'll be his or her godmother! I'd be honored Harry. It means a lot that you and Gin place so much trust on my shoulders. Hopefully I won't let you down." Hermione was truly happy for the first time since she had awoken without any recollections of the past year and a half. She couldn't stop grinning as Ginny walked in the room.

"**YES!** You finally decided to make pancakes! Just when I was seriously considering hexing you… Luckily I won't have to resort to that now Harry." Ginny's voice was bubbly and warm as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. She then quickly maneuvered her way over to Hermione, who was laughing at the spectacle in front of her. Hermione was overwhelmed by the amount of love she felt for her friends. They were brilliant. Both Harry and Ginny were like the siblings she never had. Harry was the overprotective and caring brother while Ginny was the bubbly, understanding and wild younger sister. Hermione laughed again. "I'm glad to see you smiling this morning Hermione!"

"Thanks Gin. You are quite entertaining to watch." Hermione laughed again as Ginny awkwardly attempted to bow. Her pregnant stomach only made it more difficult. "Harry told me that you are finding out the baby's gender next week. I'm very happy for you both. I'm also thrilled that you have chosen me as your baby's godmother." Hermione beamed at Ginny.

"I'm really excited to find out whether or not I'm having a brilliant little boy or a wonderful baby girl. Either way I'll be happy, as long as they don't turn out like Harry." Ginny laughed playfully and ran as Harry tried to swat her with the utensil in his hand. "I'm only kidding Harry, you know that though! And yes, Hermione I think you would be a great godmother, you've always done well with children, at least from what I've seen. You're an absolute angel to Teddy." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my, I just realized that Teddy is almost five years old now! I remember him turning three… I can't believe I've missed a year of his life…" Hermione's voice was full of disappointment and guilt.

"Oh Hermione…In reality, you truly haven't missed a year of his life, at least in his eye's you haven't. So don't feel bad. He adores you." Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. "Teddy really…" Ginny stopped talking and bit her lip. Hermione stared at her questioningly.

"What about Teddy, Gin?"

"It's nothing Hermione. I don't want to bring it up right now. I'll tell you another time." Ginny looked at the ground and was suddenly interested in the floral rug beside the table.

"Ginny what is it? I'm a big girl I can handle it."

"I just didn't want to bring it up because it's about Draco and I doubt you want to talk about him right now."

"Oh…Malfoy? What about him…?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't lie to herself, she was interested to know but part of her didn't want to talk about Malfoy just yet.

"I was just going to say that Teddy really loves Draco. He follows him around whenever they are together. It is nearly impossible to separate Teddy from Draco whenever we have a get together. You didn't hear this from me, but I think Draco is secretly just as attached to Teddy. "

"Malfoy is in Teddy's life…?" Hermione perked her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah… they met when you and Draco started dating. Probably after a month of dating actually…you are the one who introduced them, actually." Ginny said awkwardly.

"Oh…that is sweet actually." Hermione didn't know what else to say. She honestly wanted to change the subject. She looked away from Ginny and sighed.

"So um, Harry told me that you are going to the Ministry today!" Ginny was obviously trying to change the topic and for that Hermione was grateful.

"Yes, I'm really excited to go. Oh! That reminds me, Gin when did you end your career with the Holyhead Harpies? Last I remember, your career was flourishing and you weren't considering quitting anytime soon…" Hermione looked at Ginny who was smiling.

"I didn't exactly end my career with the Harpies. I chose to take maternity leave… but as of now I'm not sure that I will be going back. I love Quiddich and I love the Harpies but I love my daughter or son more. I think that it may be time to put the Quiddich robes aside. I can always play with my kids when they are older and I'm always willing to play a game with Harry and my brothers." Ginny said happily. Hermione couldn't help but smile. At least Ginny knew where her life was headed. She would soon have a family of her own and she would be much busier. Hermione couldn't help but envy Ginny. Ginny was with the man she had always wanted, she had, had the perfect career and now she had a wonderful child on the way. Hermione knew she shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it. She had none of those things, except for a better job, possibly. Hopefully going to the Ministry would help quell some of her envy toward her best friend.

"Either way, I'm glad to hear that you're happy Gin. You'll make a great mother and you will be able to train your kids to be future Quiddich players! If they have you and Harry as parent's then they are bound to be good." Hermione smiled yet again.

"I sure hope so! If-" Ginny stopped and bit her lip and suddenly turned to Harry before abruptly leaving the room. Hermione was confused to say the least.

"Um Harry, where did Ginny go? And why did she leave so abruptly?" Hermione watched Harry's facial features like a hawk. He was obviously debated over what he should say in response. Hermione sighed. "Harry just tell me the real reason, not the reason Ginny told you to."

"Alright…fine. Ginny won't be pleased with me but I think she's making it a bit more dramatic than it really is. It's not her fault though she's trying to be respectful of your feelings."

"Harry…stop avoiding the answer."

"Okay. Ginny just keeps forgetting that you've lost your memory and because of that she keeps almost saying things that she shouldn't. She doesn't want to make you uncomfortable so she left for a few minutes to try and regain her composure. You have to understand that to us, you are still the same Hermione. You still speak and act like yourself, except for being upset of course. But we catch glimpses of the Hermione we know and it's easy to forget about your situation." Harry sighed resignedly. He looked a lot more stressed than Hermione remembered. It was good to know that her friends cared so much and that Ginny was trying not to offend her. She hadn't realized just how difficult it was for them too…

"Ginny shouldn't feel bad. It's not her fault. What was she going to say?" Hermione's curiosity was creeping up her spine.

"She was going to say something about you and Malfoy again…" Harry awkwardly began pouring pancake mix onto the pan. Hermione felt herself pale slightly at the mention of herself and Malfoy again.

"Oh…what about us?"

"You have to understand, Hermione, that we are used to your relationship with Malfoy now. We accepted it a long time ago. Now you are the one doing who has to accept the truth… I'm not saying that you have to stay with him but I think you should at least try to give the guy a chance. Aside from that… Ginny was going to say that if you and Malfoy had children, she wasn't sure if they would end up as bookworms, spoilt brats or Quiddich players; or a combination of all three. You can see why she didn't say that. I'm only telling you because you're my best friend." Harry looked extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. Hermione felt somewhat nauseous.

"Oh…" Was the only response Hermione could muster. She felt herself flush slightly from embarrassment. In reality, it was only natural for Ginny to want to talk about such things with Hermione. They were best friends. But…children with Malfoy? Hermione shuddered. "I'm not hungry anymore Harry…Just call to me when you're ready to go to the Ministry." Hermione quickly left the room before Harry could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry quickly walked towards the telephone booth that would grant them entrance to the Ministry. Hermione was a ball of nervous energy as she hurried down the streets of London. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive. After Harry and Ginny had, had breakfast, she and Harry had apparated to London. Hermione had wanted to walk to work in order to calm herself down. Flooing into the Ministry wouldn't have given her enough time to take everything in. She stopped as she realized that they had reached their destination. Harry opened the booth and they quickly slipped in before they could be spotted by muggles.<p>

The Ministry was just like Hermione remembered. It was still as large and busy as even. Noise filled the room as witches and wizards of all sizes flooed into the room and headed towards their destinations. Hermione smiled. She felt like she hadn't been here in ages. Harry quickly began to move through the crowds as Hermione followed him. They were headed towards the elevators and the floor Hermione now worked on. She was suddenly compelled to ask Harry something.

"Um Harry… If Ron doesn't work for the Ministry, where does he work?"

"He works at Weasley Wizard Wheezes with George. It's been very successful and George really needed the extra help after…well you know…"Harry said quietly.

"That's sweet of Ron to help George." Hermione said dreamily but her thoughts were immediately interrupted and she was brought back to reality.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione turned her head in shock as a black haired wizard passed her. He smiled at her with big friendly brown eyes. He had a slightly hooked nose and perfectly straight teeth. Hermione just stared at him dumbly and before she could reply he was on his way.

"Morning Hermione."

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, I left your mail and files beside your office."

"Good morning Harry, Hermione."

"Mrs. Malfoy how are you today?"

Harry quickly pulled a surprised and dumbfounded Hermione into the elevator. Hermione's mind was reeling. She had not recognized any of the people that had spoken to her, yet they all seemed to be quite familiar with her. It was odd to hear people calling her Mrs. Malfoy. She was surprised that she didn't detest it as much as she thought she would… But Ms. Granger still sounded better in her eyes…Or…Mrs. Weasley… Hermione felt sick again and tried to ignore the thought. She couldn't keep doing this to herself it wasn't healthy. She sighed in relief as the doors of the elevator closed and Harry quickly chose their destination.

"Level 4, The Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures" The elevator voice chimed as the doors opened. Hermione's mouth opened in astonishment and she stood there and gaped at Harry. Harry looked at her with a huge smile. Harry quickly walked ahead of Hermione as she followed him. Various witches and wizards waved to her and everyone in the department appeared to recognize her. Hermione was a bit perplexed until she saw something that caught her eye as she looked around the halls and the offices. Pictures of magical creatures lined the walls and she stopped dead in front of a huge poster that read:

* * *

><p><strong>S.P.E.W. also known as The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.<strong>

**Enacted on September 25****th**** 2004 by Hermione Granger, now known as Hermione Malfoy. As of December 18****th**** 2004, Hermione is now the Head of the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures.**

**-All homes with house elves must be evaluated every year to make sure that the proper treatment of house elves has been maintained.**

**- House elves that remain with their previous masters, or that are sent to new masters, must be treated with respect. They are by no means, permitted to harm themselves when they make mistakes nor shall their masters be allowed to punish them for mistakes.**

**- House elves that live with their masters must be provided with sufficient living conditions, which include: proper food and shelter**

**- House elves that wish to be free must be granted their freedom**

**- House elves whom are free must be paid for their labor**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in front of the poster dumbstruck. Her mouth was hanging open as she looked at a picture of herself waving with the legal documents. She was shaking hands with the Minister and a large red banner that read: S.P.E.W. was behind them. She felt her hand immediately fly up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it.<p>

"Harry…I feel..." She suddenly felt herself falling and was thankful when Harry grabbed her arm and held her up.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you're the brightest witch of our age, it only makes sense that you would make your dreams a reality." Harry smiled at her. Hermione felt tears rush down her face as she hugged her best friend. She whispered in his ear.

"I'm so happy Harry. I can't believe I did it. The last thing I remember was planning the legislation for S.P.E.W. and now it's a reality…"Hermione pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes. A large smile spread across her face. She spoke a bit louder this time, "I can't believe I'm in charge of the department though! How did that happen?"

"Well Lia Garnette stepped down as the Head. It was time for her to retire and you had been working under her for a few months, and despite the short amount of time you had spent working in the department, she was impressed by your passion. Aside from that, a large group of your colleagues nominated you for the position." Harry's voice was full of admiration. Hermione felt her eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Wow, I'm extremely honored. I can't believe that so many people respect me. I feel bad because I don't remember any of this Harry. How will I properly do my job if I don't even remember how I obtained it? Aside from that, I don't even know what I'm currently working on!" Hermione felt suddenly overwhelmed with stress. How was she going to continue working? She had no idea what she had done for the department in the past year.

"Hermione, calm down. I'm going to fill Amelia in; she's your secretary, on what's happening. She will hopefully be able to help. And Hermione you're smart, if anyone could figure it all out again in a few weeks time, it would be you. " Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now let's go see that office of yours. I know you'll love it." Hermione smiled back at Harry. He was such a great friend. They continued to walk through the halls and more and more people greeted Hermione. She smiled and greeted every single on of them back. She recognized no one.

They abruptly stopped in front of a small desk and in less than a minute a short young witch stood in front of them. She had a very small body and was at least five inches shorter than Hermione. She had deep brown eyes with dark black hair. She smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione assumed that this must be Amelia.

"Hermione, Artemis left your mail outside your door. The owls were getting a bit overwhelming so he collected your mail from them so that they could leave. I hope you don't mind. I also have a case file that may concern you-"Amelia was immediately interrupted by Harry.

"Amelia, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have a very urgent matter to speak with you about, in concern with Hermione actually." Harry looked from Amelia to Hermione warily. "Hermione you can go into your office now. I'll come in, in a moment. While I speak with Amelia, look around and explore." Amelia's eyebrows were raised and they rose further when Harry told Hermione to explore her office.

"Um…Okay Harry, whatever you say." Amelia's voice sounded a bit meek and Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for the little woman. Hermione smiled earnestly at the woman and took the key from Harry.

She was overwhelmed by excitement as she unlocked her door. When she stepped inside she was shocked. It was absolutely perfect. The walls were a warm shade of beige with one red wall and several pictures of house elves and other magical creatures lined the walls. Her desk was made of dark cherry wood and she had a large comfortable looking black chair. Two huge bookshelves stood on each side of her desk and Hermione ran over to look at her massive collection. There were records of cases dating back to the 1200's. She couldn't wait to read over them. Her favorite books were nestled in the other bookshelf, including Hogwarts: A History. She felt herself smiling from ear to ear. She then slowly moved over to her desk. Files were neatly stacked on the left side of her desk, while in the middle one laid open. She had a muggle planner that had markings and dates scribbled in. Hermione couldn't help but smile. As she scanned the desk, her heart stopped when she saw two pictures. The first was a picture of herself, Ron, Ginny and Harry. The other picture, however, was a picture of her and Malfoy. She stared at it in surprise.

The picture of herself with Ron, Ginny and Harry was at the Leaky Caldron. It appeared that they were celebrating something, what it was, Hermione wasn't sure, but either way they looked incredibly happy. They were all laughing and Hermione whenever Harry said something she punched his arm. Hermione smiled. These were the type of gatherings she remembered. She looked at Ron fondly and couldn't help but smile. He was looking at her and Harry with a bright smile on his face and Ginny was laughing so hard that she was holding her side.

Hermione cautiously turned her attention back to the photo of herself and Malfoy. Hermione was wearing muggle clothing, which included a long modest black sweater with a white tank top underneath. The sweater was buttoned except for the top and the tank top was tucked into her jeans. Malfoy was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with jeans…Jeans? Malfoy was wearing muggle jeans? Hermione felt her eyebrows lift in surprise. Aside from their odd appearance, Malfoy had is arm around her waist and she had her arm draped on his shoulder. They looked at ease with one another and they would smile at the camera and then turn and look at one another. Hermione watched as she saw herself sneak glances at him from the corner of her eye. Each time after they smiled at one another they would laugh. Hermione felt herself weakly smile at the photo before quickly turning it from sight. It was weird to see herself with Malfoy, especially how affectionate she was toward him.

She was thankful when Harry and Amelia, who looked concerned, entered the room.

"How do you like your office Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I love it. It is absolutely perfect for me, which makes sense." Hermione laughed lightheartedly.

"Amelia has agreed going to fill you in briefly with what has been happening over the past year. I'm going down to my office for a bit. I have a few things that I need to catch up on before we head back home." Harry smiled at Hermione encouragingly and then said, "Oh and one more thing, if I don't come back her first, the Auror department is on the 2nd floor of the Ministry. So if you need me, go to the second floor and to the end of the hallway. There's a large desk in the front of the elevator when you get out, you can always ask for directions to my office if you feel overwhelmed." Harry smiled as Hermione nodded to him. Harry then left the room.

"Well Hermione, I hope I can give you enough background and details for you to feel comfortable working again. I'm incredibly sorry to hear about your situation." Amelia stood awkwardly beside Hermione's desk. Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about this Amelia. I wish I remembered you, but I don't. You seem like a lovely girl though and I appreciate any help you can give me. I'm sure that whatever information you give me will be sufficient." Hermione sat in her chair and Amelia sat in the chair across from her desk and began to relay the events of the past year to Hermione.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione felt much more confident about starting work again. Amelia had informed her with a great deal of information and Hermione was honestly eager to begin work. She couldn't believe all that she and her colleague had accomplished in such a short amount of time. Hermione was searching through several files to familiarize herself with her current work. She filled a briefcase, which she had coincidentally left in the room, and decided that she would find Harry. Hermione left her office and locked it, before bidding Amelia a cheerful farewell. Hermione couldn't help but feel happy. Things were going much better than they had in the past two days. This had been quite the turn of events. Hermione had only felt negativity about the past year of her life until she had discovered that she had the perfect job and that S.P.E.W. had worked out. Hermione nearly skipped through the halls as she reached the elevator.<p>

"Level 2, The Auror Department and Offices" A monotonous female voice entered the elevator as it arrived at Hermione's destination. She took a step out of the elevator and looked around. The Auror level was quite different from the Department of Magical Creatures. The walls were a bit darker and the layout was a lot different. Hermione looked in awe at the large gold statue in front of her. It was of three wizards, two were Aurors and the other was presumably a dark wizard. They were in battle. On the front side of the statue was a sign that said, in Latin; _"__Obscurum est infractus per lux lucis."_Hermione smiled at the statue again and continued towards the left hallway. Owls swarmed the front desk and people were constantly being directed towards different Auror offices. Hermione was surprised by the business of the floor and slipped quietly toward the office she believed to be Harry's.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy!" The quiet and childlike sounding voice filled Hermione's ears. She was confused for a moment and then realized that the person was speaking to her. She turned so abruptly that the person smacked into her. "I am so sorry Mrs. Malfoy!" The man looked nervous and Hermione assumed that he was no older than eighteen. She smiled warmly at him.

"It's fine, but please call me Hermione." Hermione said reassuringly. She didn't know if she could take being called Mrs. Malfoy yet again.

"Um…Okay…Her-Hermione. I was wondering if you knew where your husband was. He was in his office thirty minutes ago but when I came back, just ten minutes ago, he was gone." The boy was speaking rapidly and nervously and Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. He was incredibly jumpy but he relaxed slightly at her touch.

"Calm down. I don't know where he is. I'm here to see Harry Potter. But I'm sure that you'll be able to find him soon. Maybe he went to the loo or to get something to eat. " Hermione spoke as kindly as possible to the boy. It was rather awkward speaking to him as though she was Malfoy's wife, which she was… She shuddered slightly.

"I have important files to give to him though! They are urgent and I don't know what to do. I don't want him to be angry with me… I don't want to lose my job." The boy nervously looked around.

"Does he get angry with you often?" Hermione felt her blood boiling slightly. Had Malfoy made this boy so shaky?

"No never but that's why I'm worried. I don't want to disappoint him because he always tells me that I'm a hard worker. If I fail to get him the information he needs, it can negatively impact him, which wouldn't be good for either of us."

"Oh… Well check his office again then and if you can't find him, owl him. And dear, remain calm. Everything will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Harry." Hermione rubbed her arms subconsciously. She had expected a much different answer from the boy.

"Okay…if you see him, Hermione, could you please tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"I promise I will." Hermione hoped that she wouldn't see Malfoy and she knew she wouldn't go out of her way to find him. She knew it was selfish but she didn't want to be reminded of that part of her life just yet.

Hermione quickly walked toward Harry's office and tried to avoid contact with anyone. She didn't want to be stopped again and she wasn't sure who she knew and who she didn't know. Any of these people could be potential acquaintances. Hermione sighed in relief when she saw the Head Auror sign above the familiar black door. She had been to Harry's office before and she realized that her surroundings were actually quite familiar. She smiled earnestly as she knocked on the door and quickly walked in. She wished she hadn't the moment that she entered though. That's what she got for having selfish thoughts, she assumed. Her smile instantly dropped from her face as she saw Malfoy and Harry standing beside Harry's desk speaking heatedly. Harry was pointing at a map vehemently and Malfoy was nodding in response. Both men looked up to see Hermione slowly inching out of the room. She froze as Malfoy and herself locked eyes. Fortunately she broke the contact and quickly regained her composure.

"Harry… I am finished in my office and I was coming to see if we could leave…but if you're busy right now I can wait. I'll just go back to my office…" Hermione was about to turn and leave.

"No, Hermione don't go. It's fine. Harry and I can discuss this later." Malfoy's voice was quiet and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"We can leave if you'd like Hermione." Harry nodded in response to what Malfoy said.

"Oh..um… Well okay then. I feel bad for interrupting your discussion though. I could always floo home alone Harry. I don't need to be escorted. Although I do appreciate, your kindness, for offering to leave with me." Hermione could feel Malfoy's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye again. It was still too weird.

"Hermione it's fine. As I said we are done here." Harry said quickly.

"I have other things to do. I'll owl you later Harry." Malfoy started moving toward the door and Hermione. Hermione stepped aside as he approached.

"Oh, Malfoy, there's a shaky young boy looking for you. He was talking about important documents and losing his job. I'm almost certain that if he doesn't find you within the next ten minutes that he will suffer from a heart-attack." Hermione felt somewhat triumphant. She had helped the boy without even meaning to and in a way she had helped Malfoy too. She saw Malfoy smirk slightly.

"Oh you must mean Griffin. He's sort of like my assistant. He's a bright kid but he's always worried that I'm going to fire him in some blind rage. I think that he think's I have been bottling up anger from all his "failures" and that one day he'll go to far and it will all be over… I try to reassure him but… he's just convinced that it will happen." Malfoy looked at her with stoic eyes. She was surprised to see his face so emotionless yet his voice had been so civil towards her. She had never, in all her years of knowing him, spoken to Malfoy so…well civilly. It was actually kind of nice. She smiled at Malfoy's explanation of the kid. It sounded as though he actually like Griffin.

"Sounds just like the kid I spoke to." Hermione said quietly.

"Good bye Hermione…" Malfoy's voice and eyes didn't match. His voice had remained calm but his eyes were swimming with sadness. Hermione felt her throat dry slightly. As soon as Malfoy was out of earshot, Hermione let out a deep breath.

"Well that went rather well." Harry smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting you to speak to him at all."

"I wouldn't have, if I hadn't promised Griffin that if I saw Malfoy, I would tell him that Griffin was looking for him." Hermione said defiantly.

"Hermione I know you probably don't want to hear this… but Malfoy, he really loves you. You changed him and made him into a better person… Now he is actually a bearable git." Harry said quietly.

"You're right, I don't want to hear it Harry. Can we please stop talking about Malfoy! I don't want to think about him or talk about him. So let's just go home." Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't meant to sound so snappish and angry but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to hear about Malfoy's love for her. It made her feel bad and slightly disgusted.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry sounded a bit irritated but he grabbed his bag nonetheless and left his office with Hermione. They were quite the whole way back to the Potter household. Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry and she was sure that he didn't want to offend her again. When entered the house, Hermione quickly greeted Ginny and retreated to guest bedroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: For those of you who may be interested; "Obscurum est infractus per lux lucis" is Latin for "Darkness is broken by light." I felt like it was a good motto or saying for the Auror department. Seeing as light wizards fight off dark wizards. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post again soon. Until then- jesokaa :)**


	5. Nighttime Confrontation

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story! I truly appreciate it. I know I updated quickly but I already had half of chapter 5 done so I decided to finish it this morning instead of waiting until next weekend to post it :) I won't be able to update again until next weekend, maybe not even at all next weekend, but I promise to try as always. Anyways enjoy!**

_Dreams are in italics :)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>Nighttime Confrontation<span>

_Hermione coughed as she lay in her bed, tightly wrapped in her large sheepskin blanket. She pulled it closer to her body as she was consumed by another coughing fit. She weakly tried to sit up but gave up quickly as she started to feel lightheaded. She couldn't believe her luck. She had caught the muggle flu, of some sort, when she was last in muggle London. She reached for the box of tissues, by her bed. She was surprised, by the feeling of another person's hand. She looked up and her face immediately lit up._

"_What are you doing here! I'm contagious and disgusting looking… "Hermione began coughing again and sneezed three times in a row. She sighed. Trying to speak with a sore throat and think cough wasn't easy and it only made her cough even more._

"_You could never look disgusting, even if you were wearing a potato sack covered in dirt. And I'm here to help take care of you. You can't even reach the tissue box, for Merlin's sake. I made you some soup, if you're hungry you can have some…" _

"_That is so kind of you. You really didn't have to do anything…I can make myself something" Hermione tried to get out of bed. Her knees were shaking and she felt so weak. She suddenly felt herself falling forward only to be caught in strong warm arms. She blushed furiously as the man picked her up and sat her back down on the bed._

"_I am almost positive that you wouldn't be able to Hermione, even if you wanted too. Let me take care of you. You always care so much for others but you need to remember not to neglect your own health in the process." The man placed his hand on her forehead and his face was full of concern. "Hermione, you're burning up. You need to lay back down." Hermione sighed in resignation. He was right. _

"_Okay…" Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She could feel herself sweating. She was freezing yet over-heating at the same time. She laid her head against her pillow and watched as the man brought her a bowl of warm soup. She smiled weakly at him as he transfigured her bedside table into a chair. He sat down and pulled out a handkerchief and lightly dabbed her forehead. "You really don't have to do all of this for me…"_

"_I know I don't have to…but I want to." His face was very loving and caring looking as he watched beads of sweat cascade down her face. Hermione watched his face and was overwhelmed by feeling. She weakly reached for his hand and took it in hers, squeezing it gently. He squeezed it back and looked down at her. He smiled and then went back to fretting over her. Hermione coughed again and felt her nose started to run. To her surprise, he wiped her nose and she flushed in embarrassment. _

"_I'm sorry about this…I know that this wasn't how you wanted to spend our date night…" Hermione looked up at him. He was still stroking her hair and dabbing at the occasional bead of sweat. _

"_Hermione, any time I spend with you is valuable, no matter how the time is spent. Here drink this." He had a spoonful of soup and lowered it toward her lips. Hermione eagerly drank the warm soup. The cold she was feeling immediately subsided. She smiled at him._

"_Thank you. The soup tastes delicious. Where'd you get it?" Hermione smiled as he stroked her face and reached for another spoonful._

"_I made it." He pushed another spoonful into her mouth and she quickly sucked it down._

"_You…made it? I didn't know you could cook…"Hermione blinked in surprise. The kind man chuckled and smiled earnestly at her._

"_Clearly, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Now get some sleep. I'll stay here with you for awhile."_

"_Well I will just have to find out more about you then." Hermione smiled as she pulled the covers over herself and rested against her pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the calming stroke of his hand through her hair._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sound of rain. She blinked and glanced at the table beside her bed. And couldn't help but wonder where the chair had gone…What was she thinking? Obviously it had been a dream. She wasn't even sick. Hermione's thoughts halted. A dream… but it had felt so real. She could almost feel the man's hand in her hair. The emotion had been too pure. Hermione tried to remember the man's face but she couldn't place it. She knew it was the same man who was in her dream from the previous night. Hermione sighed. Why couldn't she see his face? Hermione felt like it was probably Ron…or at least she hoped it was. No one else would make sense. She didn't remember Malfoy so he couldn't possibly be in her dreams…Hermione refused to believe that the loving man could be Malfoy. Ron had always cared about her wellbeing…but Ron, just like Ginny, was an appalling cook. Hermione felt frustrated. She was reading into it too much. It was after all…just a dream.<p>

Hermione slowly got out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen. She wasn't sure what the time was and she decided that she might as well be conscientious of Harry and Ginny. It was still dark outside and the house was quiet. Hermione heard something and searched uselessly through the darkness. Hermione nearly screamed when she saw a small light come on. She held her hand over hear heart, which was thudding rapidly, when she saw that it was only Ginny and that the light was coming from Ginny's wand.

"Hermione, what are you doing up? It's nearly three in the morning." Ginny yawned and headed towards the cabinet. She grabbed a glass and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"I could ask you the same question Gin." Hermione laughed as Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"I'm pregnant. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. And I have to pee every fifteen minutes. I think I have good reason to be up." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Hermione gaped at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Gin sometimes you are so blunt, and it is quite hilarious."

"Well being pregnant does that to you." Ginny said with equal vigor as she began eating something that Hermione believed to be chocolate. "You still haven't told me why you're up, Hermione?" Ginny cocked her eyebrows and wiggled them.

"I um…had this odd dream. I woke up right as I fell asleep in the dream… Gin, do you think I could have possibly dreamed a memory?" Hermione's voice had grown quiet and Ginny's chewing had ceased. Silence filled the room for a moment as Ginny contemplated what Hermione had just said.

"What makes you ask that Hermione? Did you dream about Draco?" Ginny looked at her cautiously.

"It wasn't about Malfoy. The past two nights I've had these dreams about a man. I can't see his face but he knows me and I know him. The dream I just had, involved him nursing me back to health. I was sick with a form of the muggle flu and he was taking care of me." Hermione stared at Ginny who was gaping slightly. "It might just be a dream but it felt so real…"

"So let me get this straight… You are dreaming of some random guy and you can't see his face or physical features…but it feels real?"

"Yes that is exactly it. Gin promise you won't tell Harry or Malfoy about this… and especially not Ron. " Ginny's brow furrowed.

"Why especially not Ron… Hermione do you think it is Ron that is in your dreams? Are you sure? I mean I don't-" Ginny was cutoff by Hermione.

"The man is familiar to me. It only makes sense that it would be Ron."

"Unless it's a memory you've forgotten and the man's familiar for another reason altogether." Ginny said bluntly. Hermione avoided making eye contact with Ginny. That was exactly what she didn't want to hear. She wanted to believe it was Ron. She needed to believe it was Ron. Unfortunately she had her own doubts, especially since Ron couldn't cook but she wasn't about to tell Ginny that minor detail. So what if Ron normally couldn't cook? That didn't mean that he was incapable of doing so.

"I don't think so Ginny." Hermione shook her head, trying not only to reassure Ginny but also herself.

"Okay Hermione…But you said it felt real…so maybe it is a memory opposed to a dream. You wouldn't know if it was a forgotten memory or not, because you've forgotten that it really happened."

"Gin, I know what you're insinuating. It isn't Malfoy. Malfoy is nothing like the man in my dreams. The man in my dreams is funny, kind, loving; everything Malfoy is not and everything that Ron is. Maybe my dreams are simply desires of what I wish could happen and they aren't memories at all."

"I know you don't think that Hermione, you know they are memories but you want to find any excuse so that you can avoid the truth. Hermione I'm sorry but you're blinded by your old impression of Malfoy. He's different now. He's all of those things you mentioned and more."

"Since when were you an advocate for Malfoy?" Hermione felt herself bristle with anger.

"Since you bloody got married to him." Ginny glared at Hermione with equal vigor. "I like him Hermione. He's my friend just like you are. And believe it or not, he is suffering just as much as you, if not more. So stop being so bitter and learn to accept your situation. You haven't even bloody tried talking to him-"Ginny abruptly stopped herself from continuing and she looked extremely uncomfortable. She then turned toward the sink and threw up. Hermione stood in shock from Ginny's explosion of anger and puke. "Damn pregnancy!" Ginny cursed under her breath. An eerie quiet entered the room as the two girls looked anywhere but at each other. Hermione wanted to fight back but she knew she was being irrational. She sighed… Ginny was right. She hadn't truly thought about Malfoy's feelings and she hadn't given him a chance despite the few times he had tried to converse with her. Hermione sighed, it was time to swallow her pride and admit she was wrong.

"Gin…I…" Hermione was quickly interrupted by Ginny.

"Save it for tomorrow Hermione. I'm irritable and pregnant, which is not a good combination. Good night. I promise we can talk tomorrow." Ginny abruptly left the room and waddled toward her master bedroom. Hermione sighed and walked back into her room. She felt guilty for making Ginny so angry and she couldn't help but feel like it was partially her fault that Ginny had thrown up. Stress and anger were definitely not a good combination when pregnant. Hermione knew she would have to apologize in the morning. But she still couldn't get over what Ginny had said. It was evident that Ginny cared about Malfoy and that she believed Hermione was being irrational. Hermione knew she was being irrational but she figured that if Ginny or anyone for that matter were in her situation they would do the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione stared out the large window as the sun set behind the rugged old buildings of magical London. Witches and wizards of all shapes, sizes and colors passed by with large bags of merchandise, which ranged from broomsticks to books and pumpkin pasties to chocolate frogs. She impatiently taped her foot against the leg of the table and sighed. Had she over-dressed for the occasion? They were only getting ice cream after all and it was between two colleagues nonetheless. It wasn't exactly a date but Hermione couldn't help but wonder if maybe that had been his initial intention. She looked down at her outfit and sighed. She was wearing a red sweater dress with a black belt, black leggings and black boots. She may be slightly over-done but she couldn't help it She liked him. She couldn't deny it any longer. He was charming and sweet. And they had gotten along surprisingly well.<em>

_She heard the bell of the shop door, which signaled that someone had either exited or entered; she hoped it was the latter of the two. Immediately her head turned to look at the door and to her relief he was there. She waved at him and she saw him smile warmly at her. A rush of butterflies entered her stomach as she shakily smiled back. She was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. She chuckled slightly. _

"_Hello Hermione, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I hope you weren't here to long." His voice was apologetic and soothing and Hermione felt her original impatience immediately dissipate. _

"_It's perfectly fine. I wasn't here to long." She smiled eagerly as he sat down in the seat across from her. She couldn't look him in the eye. Since when had she become so shy? Since she had developed feelings for him, she thought. She sighed and tried to look directly in his eyes, which were watching her. She felt herself blush slightly and she coughed to try and distract him from her ever-increasing blush. _

"_How about we get some ice-cream?" He chuckled as she fumbled and tried to stand up straight._

"_You know, ice-cream on a cold spring evening is quite the odd suggestion." _

"_Yes I know, but when a man wants ice cream, he gets it. And if he's accompanied by a pretty young woman, it's a bonus." He smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione felt her face burning with embarrassment. She felt her heart skip a beat. He thought she was pretty! She wanted to jump from excitement. She then stopped walking for a moment. She needed to get it together. This was ridiculous. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake. She wasn't the giddy over-excited drooling over boy type of girl. She was the levelheaded, logical girl but she couldn't control herself as of now. She was being anything but logical. Just because he said she was pretty didn't mean anything. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. _

"_Lost in thought there Hermione? Not very surprising to be honest." He chuckled and Hermione blushed again. Where had her dignity and self-confidence gone? They obviously had escaped on the back of a Norwegian Ridgeback and now she was stuck with a shy gushy version of herself. _

"_Um yes… I was just deep in thought. Work related stuff." Hermione failed to sound confident in her answer but she was thrilled when he didn't try to prod her for answers. She didn't know if she would be able to come up with anything believable. _

"_So what flavor would you like?" His voice was so charming and it exuded a gentlemanlike tone. Hermione smiled at him._

"_Chocolate!" She said eagerly. He barked in laughter at her enthusiasm and to her surprise, and happiness, he ruffled her hair slightly. He ordered both their ice creams and they sat back down at their booth. When their ice cream was brought out, Hermione eagerly began shoveling it into her mouth. She stopped and blushed as she realized how barbaric and uncivilized she must look. He only laughed at her and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket. He leaned forward and wiped chocolate off her nose. She felt her face grow red. "Um…thank you and uh sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."_

"_Nothing to apologize for, it was quite entertaining. Besides now I know that getting ice cream was a good idea." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm really glad you agreed to come Hermione."_

"_I am glad too." Hermione smiled back at him. She noticed that he had suddenly appeared less confident and that he was fidgeting slightly. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _

"_Uh…Hermione. We've been friends for awhile now, right?"_

"_Yes…we have." Hermione felt her heart beat increasing steadily._

"_Well I was wondering…if you'd be willing to do this again…"_

"_Go out for ice cream you mean?"_

"_Well yes but I meant…I was just wondering if you'd be willing to go somewhere with me again…except not only for ice cream…" He was looking anywhere but at her. Hermione's heart was racing. Was he asking her to go on a date? Hermione flushed. She felt excitement coursing through her veins. _

"_Yes." Hermione said immediately. His face shot up and he looked her directly in the eye. She had never seen him look embarrassed but his face was slightly flushed. She was thrilled. He must feel the same way. Why else would he ask her to go somewhere with him again? _

"_Are you sure? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to-"He was about to continue rambling nervously but Hermione placed her hand on his and he immediately stopped speaking._

"_I want to. I would be thrilled to. Honestly I didn't think you…um felt the same way about me." Hermione's face was flushed and she wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. Her Gryffindor bravery had served her well, she had just admitted the truth out loud although she wasn't sure if she had meant to or if it had simply slipped out. His eyes had widened and a large smile enchanted his face._

"_Well now you know that I do." He squeezed her hand lightly and smiled back at her. Hermione felt like she was on top of the world. She couldn't contain her excitement. She spent the rest of the night laughing with the man who was slowly invading her heart. She couldn't help it. He was brilliant._

* * *

><p><em>S<em>unlight splashed onto Hermione's face as she tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. Two dreams about him: in one night. She sighed. Her heart was beating slightly faster than normal and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the dream. She was overwhelmed by emotions. She couldn't remember this ever occurring…maybe it really was just a dream. This couldn't be a memory. It just couldn't be. It would prove everything Hermione wanted to believe; wrong. But just because her and Ron hadn't gone on a first date to get ice cream…didn't rule out him as a possibility. It couldn't be Malfoy, he would never eat such simpleton food and he would never lose his composure like that. Hermione decided it was only a dream, nothing more and nothing less. She refused to look at it any other way. She was just having romantic dreams because she was confused about her life. So this mysterious man was providing, for her, the man she had always wanted.

Hermione suddenly remembered her fight with Ginny and instantly felt guilty again. She needed to talk to the redhead and apologize. Hermione slowly got out of bed and put on long black socks. She then left the room and went into the main sitting room where she saw Ginny sitting by the fire, drinking what Hermione assumed was hot chocolate.

"Good morning Hermione." Ginny said quietly. She hadn't looked up and she had kept her eyes on the fire as the flames danced softly.

"Gin…I want to apologize about last night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. I mean Malfoy is your friend and it's because of me that you are friends… I just forget that I'm the reason you grew to know him now. I'm sorry." Hermione sat beside the redhead and grabbed her fragile hand.

"It's alright Hermione. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. I let my irritability from my pregnancy take over and I wasn't thinking. I should take into consideration how difficult this is for you but…Hermione you need to remember that you're not the only one suffering. I just wish you would talk to him." Ginny sighed as Hermione dropped her hand.

"I know Gin," Hermione let out a heavy sigh of defeat," but now is not the time. I will talk to him, I promise, just not yet. I need more time to adjust. It's only been a little over three days…" Hermione knew she needed to hear Malfoy out. Ginny was right as much as it pained Hermione to admit it.

"Lets just forget that last night's argument ever happened. It was stupid and we need each other right now. We shouldn't be fighting."

"You're right Gin, and thank you." Hermione hugged her friend. She decided that from now on she would keep her dreams to herself. There was no point in talking about them.

"Oh Hermione! I just remembered! I have a surprise for you later today!" Ginny's voice instantly became excited and happy. Hermione smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and her curiosity peaked.

"What is it Gin?"

"You know I can't tell you that! It wouldn't be a surprise if I did. But trust me, you will love it." Ginny quickly jumped up from the couch and waddled as fast as possible toward her room, leaving a dumbstruck and curious Hermione on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love writing the dreams... I hope they are up to par to you all... Now I know a lot of you have been asking about Ron and who he is married to. I already have it planned and it may not be to everyone's liking but i'm going to be honest, I don't like it when people pair Ron with Lavender or Pansy and to be honest Luna and Ron is a bit strange(I am by no means trying to offend anyone who likes these pairings. I'm just not going to include them in my story). I like Ron and I don't want to simply pawn him off. So I will plan to do it the way I initially had it and hopefully people won't care, to much at least. Feel free to suggest people but i'm not sure if that will change my mind. I don't think, as a writer, that I should change my whole story (Well it doesn't really effect the whole story but you get what I mean) simply to please readers... J.K. Rowling did what she wanted, not what others wanted. But enough of my rant. Thank you for reading! Until next time- jesokaa :) **


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: I have been considering writing from Draco's POV for quite some time now. I wrote from his POV in chapter one and I love writing Draco's feelings. slsilver helped to make my decision for me, by suggesting that I should write from his POV. Every once in awhile, when I feel it is appropriate, I will be writing in Draco's POV. Also thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I truly appreciate it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything HP. **

* * *

><p><span>An Unexpected Visit<span>

"Mione! A high-pitched voice entered the room. Hermione looked up and smiled eagerly as a little boy, with bright blue hair and warm eyes, smiled up at her. He had grown so much since the last time she remembered seeing him, which was almost two years ago. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He had grown at least 4 inches and his facial features looked so much more like his parents' now. She could see Remus and Tonks distinctly in Teddy. His face reminded her of Remus especially. While his hair and his intense energy, which radiated the room, reminded her of his mother's.

"Hello Teddy, I've missed you." She smiled as he embraced her lovingly.

"I've missed you too Mione!" He hugged her tighter and when he released her, he eagerly looked behind her. Hermione turned to see what had caught his attention and she was surprised when she saw that there was nothing there. Teddy's face looked both perplexed and confused. He then tugged on her sleeve, "Mione, where is Draco?" His concerned and upset voice made Hermione's heart hurt.

"Um… I'm not sure where he-" She was interrupted by the door opening. She sighed in relief as she saw the door open to reveal Malfoy. Hermione never thought she would be relieved to see him but the look on Teddy's face was enough to make her feel that way. She jumped in surprise when she heard Teddy's screams of joy. The little boy flung himself at the older blonde.

"DRACO!" Teddy squealed in delight as Malfoy picked him up, much to Hermione's surprise. Ginny hadn't been lying when she said Teddy loved Malfoy.

"Hello Teddy, how are you?" Malfoy's voice was much softer than usual and carried a very genuine air. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She was astonished to say the least. Hermione watched in awe as Teddy transformed his hair bright blonde to match that of Malfoy's. Malfoy laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. Teddy's eyes then turned a light shade of grey as he smiled back at Malfoy. He now looked like he could be Malfoy's son…Hermione felt oddly chilled by the sight.

"What are we going to do today Draco! Will you play outside with me? Grandma just bought me new toys! I brought a few of them and I want you to see them!" Teddy was bubbling with energy and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. Malfoy then turned to her. Hermione figured that he hadn't realized that she was in the room, until now. Her eyes locked with his and she could see extreme sadness in the depths of grey. She quickly turned her attention back to Teddy, as did Malfoy.

"We can do whatever you want kid." Malfoy smiled at Teddy who was now jumping up and down. He was so energetic. In all honesty, Hermione thought it was a bit exhausting to watch. Teddy eagerly grabbed Malfoy's hand and attempted to drag him toward the door, to Hermione astonishment; Malfoy let himself be led.

After Malfoy and Teddy had exited the room and entered the yard, Ginny walked into the room.

"I told you Teddy adored him."

"That was a very…surprising interaction to watch, to say the least. And I didn't know that inviting Malfoy over was part of the surprise." Hermione raised her eyebrow and stared accusingly at Ginny.

"Originally he wasn't …but I figured it was better for Teddy to see you both. He wouldn't understand why you were here without Draco. If you…um do get divorced, then we can explain the situation to Teddy but as of right now, there is no need." Ginny stared out the window and smiled. Hermione turned to see what had caused Ginny to look outside and felt something odd course through her. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the dirt…with Teddy. He had dirt on his dress slacks and he didn't seem to care at all. It was an odd spectacle indeed. Malfoy was laughing as the little boy pulled out toy after toy after toy with increasing enthusiasm. He showed Malfoy a large variety of things and it was evident that he was excited. Teddy's attention span was quite quick and suddenly he was pointing at two large mud puddles. Malfoy nodded to him as the little boy dragged the man toward the mud. Hermione felt her eyebrows rise again. Now Malfoy was going to jump in mud puddles? What the hell happened to the git from school? The composed, well-dressed man who would fret if a hair was out of place? She then turned her attention back to Ginny.

"I guess that makes sense. Teddy doesn't deserve to be upset over the situation. I'm glad you put Teddy's feelings into consideration, you're going to make a great mother Ginny." Hermione turned and smiled at Ginny who was smiling back. Hermione couldn't feel angry even though she wanted to. Ginny had a valid reason and seeing Malfoy now had made her less venomous toward him.

* * *

><p>"Guess what Draco! My grandma said that she would buy me my first broomstick soon! She said that I'm nearly a grown up now so I need to learn how to fly!" Teddy moved his arms in a flapping motion, imitating something akin to a hippogriff. Draco laughed.<p>

"Nearly five years old now, aren't you Ted? You are definitely getting up there in age. I think you're definitely ready for your first broom. Maybe if you are really good, you'll even play Quiddich at Hogwarts, just like I did." Draco smirked as the young boy stared at him in awe. Teddy was easy to amuse and very easy to entertain. Draco remembered Harry saying that Teddy was quite like his mother in that way.

"I want to be just like you Draco! Will you teach me to fly!" Teddy smiled earnestly up at the man. Draco felt himself overwhelmed by emotion. He definitely didn't want Teddy to be like him in the slightest. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, on the contrary, he felt like he had rather redeemed himself in the past two years, especially. After his run in with Hermione, almost two years ago, he had begun to change. But he didn't want Teddy to be anything like the boy he had once been. He had been so conceited, hateful, proud and an utter ass. He would rather that Teddy look up to someone else. Draco knew he wasn't the same person but he still didn't like the idea of Teddy modeling himself after Draco. Draco felt that Teddy should try to be more like Harry or his parents than anyone else…But his parents weren't around as examples… and he was still to young to really understand his whole situation.

He sighed and looked toward the house. He saw her laughing with Ginny and felt his heart ache. He missed the way she laughed. Her laugh would always fill every room with warmth and happiness and when she was laughing he felt like nothing could ever go wrong. Now he had to watch her laugh from far away. She wouldn't be caught dead, truly laughing, in his presence. He was a monster in her eyes. To her, he was still the proud racist arse he had once been. She couldn't see the man he had become. She wouldn't even try. Draco hated that she wouldn't look him in the eye when she spoke to him. Every time they had made eye contact she had broken it immediately. It really hurt to see her so disgusted by him. After everything they had gone through together in the past two years… Now it was all forgotten, at least for her. Draco wished that he had lost his memory too… it would have been better than feeling the complete rejection and uncertainty he felt now. He felt lost without her… He missed everything about her. He missed the warmth of her honey brown eyes. Her bouncing crazy curls. The wave of calm that crashed over him when ever she smiled. The feel of her hand in his. Laying beside one another watching the fire crackle. The way she sank into a good book for hours on end. The way she smelt of books and flowers, which was surprisingly a wonderful combination. Her love of house elves. The strange muggle foods she loved to cook and eat. Since she had left, he felt like a part of him was missing and in a way it was. He had become the man he was now because he had fallen in love with her. She had changed him, made him realize that he could be someone different, someone better. Draco's thoughts were broken when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Draco?" Teddy looked concerned.

"Sorry Teddy. What did you say?"

"I asked you to teach me how to fly! Will you! I'm sure grandma would let you!"

"If you do get a broom, I promise to show you how to use it. And maybe, if you're good, I'll take you for a ride on my broom." Draco chuckled as Teddy's grin widened.

"Yay! Thank you Draco! Lets play in the mud!" Teddy grabbed Draco's hand and started dragging him toward the mud. Draco looked down at his shirt and sighed. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to buy another one. He smiled softly as he allowed the boy to drag him once again.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a drenched and muddy Teddy entered the house with an equally drenched and muddy Malfoy. Hermione peered up from her book as did Ginny and both girls laughed. Hermione had never seen Malfoy look so unclean. It was hilarious. His hair was spiked with mud and she figured that his pants would never be restored to their former glory. Teddy laughed as the two girls laughed. Malfoy drew his wand and mumbled several spells that managed to get the worst of the mud away.<p>

"Did you enjoy your mud bath Draco? I think the look suits you rather well." Ginny laughed as Malfoy glared at her before smiling slightly.

"Actually Ginerva, I did enjoy it. It's a fashion statement, and not just anyone could pull it look off and still look this brilliant." Malfoy feigned vanity and smirked at Ginny all while wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny looked slightly annoyed but also humored.

"Call me Ginerva again, Malfoy, and you won't be able to model mud or anything else for that matter, ever again." Ginny mockingly threatened him and he raised his hands in defeat.

"I never understood what Potter saw in you, you are much to feisty. You're just jealous because you wouldn't be able to pull it off. I see it in your eyes Ginny."

"Feisty? Ha. You want to see feisty?" Ginny had an angry glint in her eye but she laughed warmly. Hermione was a bit perplexed by the scene unfolding in front of her. Ginny and Malfoy were playfully joking with one another. This was too weird. Her thoughts were interrupted when-

"Mione, Mione….Mione, Mione, Mione!" Teddy sang as he jumped onto her lap. Hermione blinked in surprise but laughed heartedly. She stroked Teddy's muddy blonde hair and smiled. As her eyes met Teddy's she suddenly felt strange. She felt like she was looking at a very young version of Draco Malfoy. Thankfully Teddy's eyes changed back to normal, just as she began feeling uncomfortable, as though he had sensed her discomfort.

"Hello again Teddy. Did you have fun in the mud?" Hermione asked lovingly as she continued to stroke his hair.

"YES! Draco and I played with my toys in the mud and then we had a mud fight! Don't tell Draco that I told you this, but I WON!" Teddy laughed happily and Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was laughing at Teddy. His laughter…was…different. Her eyebrows crumpled in confusion before Teddy broke through her thoughts again. "Mione will you play with me?"

"Of course Teddy. What would you like to do?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him as he motioned for her to lean in. She listened to him and felt her face pale as he made his request. Hermione sat and swallowed nervously. She didn't want to hurt Teddy's feelings but she did not feel comfortable with his request, in the slightest.

"Will you Mione?" Teddy looked at her pleadingly. Both Malfoy and Ginny were looking at her expectantly.

"Um...I uh. Are you sure you don't want to play something else?" Hermione's voice was weaker than normal. Ginny laughed slightly and so did Malfoy. Hermione figured that they assumed that Teddy had asked her to play in the mud… Unfortunately Teddy cleared it up for them.

"Mione! I want you and Draco to pretend to be my mommy and daddy!" Hermione watched as both Malfoy and Ginny's faces dropped. Ginny looked very uncomfortable and Malfoy looked unsure and slightly upset. Now he knew exactly why Hermione had paled. Hermione sighed it wasn't as much that Teddy wanted her to pretend with Malfoy…Part of it really had to do with taking Remus and Tonks' places. It felt wrong. But she couldn't deny that she didn't want to pretend that Teddy was her child with Malfoy. She couldn't imagine having a child with Malfoy. She shivered at the thought.

"Um. Teddy, kid, maybe it's best that you play something different with Hermione. How about you do something that involves just the two of you?" Malfoy, who now had Teddy sitting on his lap, was gently stroking Teddy's back and speaking to him reassuringly. Hermione felt herself become overwhelmed. She couldn't do this to Teddy. It was selfish…He didn't understand. Why should she subject him to it? Aside from that, Malfoy was being rather diplomatic, which was refreshing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Hermione frowned.

"No. We can do what Teddy wants." Hermione didn't even recognize her own voice. She had meant to sound so much stronger but it had been extremely quiet instead. Malfoy's mouth gaped and Ginny spit her water slightly from surprise. Teddy jumped off of Malfoy and ran toward her.

"Yay! Thank you Mione! I'm so excited! Come on guys!" Teddy jumped excitedly as he impatiently waited for the two adults to get up. Hermione slowly rose from her spot and placed her bookmark in her book. She nervously looked at Malfoy who surprisingly looked just as hesitant as her. She figured it must be just as awkward for him now. When Teddy was out of earshot, he came up beside her and quietly whispered,

"Hermione, you don't have to do this if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Teddy will get over it. He has the attention span of a Cornish pixie. We can find something else for him to do." Malfoy's voice was surprisingly gentle and Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I know…but I can't disappoint him now… Not when I feel as though I've missed nearly two years of his life. Malfoy… I remember Teddy turning three and now suddenly he is turning five. I feel like I have to make it up to him and to myself." Hermione blushed when she realized how close she was to Malfoy. She stepped aside and coughed awkwardly. Malfoy was about to say something when she heard a brief "ahem". She looked down and saw Teddy starring at them and impatiently tapping his foot. She and Malfoy both laughed. "Sorry Teddy."

"Come on!" Teddy quickly ran into the drawing and smiled as he saw the two adults following him. Both felt apprehensive and uncomfortable. Hermione walked slower than Malfoy and tried to delay playing with Teddy as long as possible. Maybe she should have taken Malfoy's offer. She just couldn't help it. She felt guilty about Teddy… She didn't feel like she could live with herself if she disappointed him. Teddy truly meant a lot to her… Hermione couldn't help but wonder how much time she had spent with Teddy over the past year and a half. Had she played games with Teddy and Malfoy before? When and why had she introduced Malfoy and Teddy? What made Teddy love Malfoy so much? Why did Malfoy accept Teddy, when his father was a werewolf and his mother was a half-blood? Wasn't that against his beliefs…? But then again…He had married her, a mudblood, which was the exact opposite of his beliefs… Hermione glanced at Malfoy. She wondered what had caused his hatred of muggleborns to dispel. It didn't make any sense to her. The last she remembered, he was still for pureblood supremacy…but now? Her brow furrowed. Why was Malfoy with her? And she with him? The whole situation didn't make any sense whatsoever to Hermione. They were two completely different people. A member of the golden trio and a former death eater. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A muggleborn and a pureblood. Hermione had stopped walking as she asked herself these questions. She was brought back to reality when she realized that Teddy was pulling on her arm.

"Sorry Teddy." Hermione looked down at the boy and then to Malfoy who was watching her with mild curiosity and slight indifference. Teddy was sitting on the floor waiting to be joined by both adults. Hermione sat down beside Teddy on his right side and Malfoy sat on his left. Teddy smiled satisfactorily and reached for his bag. He pulled out a large tea set and several plates with various colorful designs etched across them. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Malfoy chuckled.

"Mommy, would you like some tea?" Teddy held the kettle up and quickly pushed a cup in front of a perplexed Hermione. Mommy? It sounded so weird to her. She smiled softly and nodded. Hermione quickly picked up the cup and waited patiently as Teddy pretended to pour tea into her cup. She then lifted the tea up to her mouth and pretended to drink.

"This is quite delicious Teddy, did you make it yourself?" Hermione, surprisingly, enjoyed pretending. She hadn't played pretend for such a long time…not since before she learned that she was a witch. She had often played house with her friends and often times her mother and father would play too. She had once owned a mini kitchen sets, and many afternoons, when she wasn't reading, had been spent among stuffed animals. It was rather nostalgic and she couldn't help but be saddened by the thought of her lost childhood. It seemed so far away now. Her numerous play ideas and her blossoming childlike imagination seemed like part of another life to her now.

"Daddy, would you like some tea too?" Teddy said eagerly. Malfoy didn't even have time to grab his cup before Teddy snatched it. Teddy then, after pouring an amount he deemed sufficient, handed the cup back to Malfoy.

"Thank you Teddy." Malfoy bit back laughter and Hermione smiled. She had to admit that Malfoy wasn't acting anything like the man she knew him to be. He had already surprised her beyond belief with the mud…but a tea party too? It was quite the sight. Draco Malfoy was on the floor of Harry Potter's, of all people, drawing room, sipping "tea" with a hyper four year old and a muggleborn girl who was once his enemy. It was quite the scenario, indeed.

"Hermione, would you pass me the butter?" Malfoy's calm voice entered her ears and she looked up in surprise. She quickly pretended to grab something, which would be the "butter". She looked at him and pretended to place something into his out stretched hand. Her hand brushed his slightly and she drew it back immediately. She looked down at her tea and coughed slightly as she felt her face fill with color.

"Mommy will you hold me?" Teddy said as he waved his cup around erratically. Hermione laughed and allowed Teddy to sit on her lap as she wrapped her arms around him. "Daddy come closer to us! You're to far away now!" Hermione looked up at Malfoy. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he slid closer, but not close enough in Teddy's standards. Teddy waited expectantly as Malfoy once again inched closer. Hermione felt her discomfort increasing as Malfoy was coaxed closer and closer by Teddy. Teddy reached out his hand and tried to grab Malfoy's. Malfoy was practically touching Hermione. Hermione felt her heart rate increase. Malfoy was too close to her. Her personal bubble was being invaded. She didn't care if Malfoy had supposedly changed. She didn't want him in her general proximity. He may act nice now…but who's to say he was truly nice? She couldn't trust him. She didn't want to try either. He was still Draco Malfoy. She knew she should try to see past, her past with him but as of right now she couldn't quite do it. She stared at him and he stared back. For a moment they sat still and an eerie quiet filled the room. Luckily, Ginny walked in, just in time to save Hermione from whatever else Teddy may ask of her.

"I'm uh… Sorry to interrupt but Andromeda is here to pick up Teddy." Ginny stared at the scene in front of her with a questioning eyebrow. Hermione frantically stood up and moved away from Malfoy. Teddy was still in her arms. He kissed Hermione's cheek and Hermione smiled lovingly at Teddy.

"I don't want to go home. Hermione and Draco are my mommy and daddy now. Why can't I stay with them?" Teddy yawned as he spoke and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Teddy's eyes became a shade of warm brown, much like Hermione's and his facial features shifted to match some of Malfoy's and some of Hermione's. Hermione was mortified. Hermione saw both Ginny and Malfoy pale as they watched the boy change. Hermione slowly put Teddy down.

"Teddy we can play again another time. I think it's best that you go home with your grandma tonight." Hermione surprised herself with her confidence. She had managed to speak clearly and loudly. She smiled at Teddy who frowned back at her.

"Teddy listen to Hermione. She's right. You can come back and see us again soon." Malfoy tried to reassure the young boy. Teddy hugged Hermione's legs and then ran over to Malfoy and hugged his. He smiled earnestly.

"You promise, Draco?"

"I promise."

With that, Ginny took hold of Teddy's hand and exited the room, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone. Hermione quickly tried to exit the room only to stop immediately when she heard Malfoy speak.

"Hermione." As he spoke, his voice was firm yet slightly unconfident. Hermione didn't turn around and she kept her back to him. She cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Can we please talk…? I know you don't want to talk to me but it's important that we do. You can't avoid me forever." His voice was full of confliction and a deep sadness seeped through every word. Hermione turned to face him slightly.

"Malfoy… I don't want to talk to you right now. Playing with Teddy was already awkward enough. I've had enough for the day. It's only been three days. So please give me some time. Besides that, how do you expect me to react to you? Do you want me to receive you with open arms? Because I bloody can't do that. Especially with our history together."

"I'm not asking you to do that Hermione. I'm asking you to try talking to me. You won't even hear me out or give me a chance."

"I'm sorry that I find it difficult to converse with and "hear out" my old enemy. Last I knew Malfoy, we weren't on good terms. So please forgive me for being somewhat bitter and intransigent." Hermione watched as Malfoy tried to contain his frustration with her. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Can't you stop thinking of me as your enemy for even one moment? Because I'm anything but the enemy now."

"That may have been true a few days ago but not anymore. I'm not the same person Malfoy. I'm not the girl you married. I'm not sure how I ever was. And to be honest, I don't think I ever will be again. Actually I'm sure I won't be." Hermione knew she was being stubborn and a slight…well. Witch…. She watched as his indifferent and composed face fell. A small spark of guilt ran through her. Why was she being so harsh? It wasn't his fault that she lost her memory. It wasn't his fault that Ron was married. It wasn't his fault that her and Ron had split…or was it? Hermione shook her head. That didn't matter as of right now. The point Hermione was trying to make was that she was being a bit unfair. She was angry about losing her memory and she was taking it all out on Malfoy. She knew it was because of her past with him. He was the perfect target for her anger…or at least he had been when she was in school. Aside from that…he had been in Ron's place. Something she would never expect or want. She couldn't help but be angry with him. But she knew it was unfair and irrational.

"Well if that's how you feel about it... Oh and you're right. You're not the girl I'm in love with. The Hermione I knew would never say something so cruel." Malfoy abruptly left the room, while Hermione gaped at him in astonishment. She felt guilt and shame creep into her heart as she sat down emotionlessly on the chair closest to her. Who was she? And why was she acting this way? She placed her head in her hands and nearly screamed.

* * *

><p>Draco left the room as quickly as he could. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. Her words had meant more to him than she could ever know. Each word had stung him and pricked at his skin uncomfortably; causing him to become agitated and upset. He felt a painful wave of emotion surge through his body and mind. A mix of anger, sorrow, distrust and hopelessness consumed him. He was furious that she was so unwilling to talk to him and heart broken by her words. Draco had always had difficulty trusting other people and Hermione had been the first person, aside from his parents and Snape, that he had felt like he could really trust. Now he felt betrayed and alone. He literally had no one. She had been his world and the one remaining constant, since that day nearly two years ago. Now his life was in shambles and his heart was broken beyond repair. He wasn't sure if he would ever find the strength to get out of bed again. To eat. To laugh…<p>

He wanted to remain angry with her…but he couldn't bring himself to. He loved her too much. She meant the world to him and he just couldn't bring himself to dislike her in the slightest, no matter what she said to him. Whenever he looked at her, he saw the same woman he loved. But clearly, the woman he married and the woman she was now; were two very different people. Draco couldn't allow himself to lose all hope. But the chances of living a life with Hermione were not looking up. She refused to comply or compromise or anything for that matter. She could hardly look at him and it was evident that he repulsed her. He couldn't really blame her though. Her memory was gone. She still thought of him as a different man. A man he was ashamed to be known as. He looked at himself in disgust. He desperately wished that she would remember him or at least give him a chance.

Maybe this was all a twisted nightmare. He pinched himself and unfortunately could feel the pain. He stared into the mirror of the Potter's guest bath once again and felt himself overwhelmed by emotion. He hadn't even realized that he had begun crying. He was stuck in a living hell and he could do nothing about it.

He would always love her. Even if she rejected him. Even if she married another man. Even if she never spoke to him again. She would divorce him…He felt himself break at the thought, and she would move on. Draco knew that he would never move on. He couldn't. He would never stop loving her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't think it's my best work but it's not my worst either. I'll try to update soon but I can't make any promises. Until then -jesokaa :)**


	7. Dinner at the Potters

**A/N: Wow… It has been quite awhile since I last updated. Okay...a few months. And all I have to say is that I am very, very sorry for making you all wait so long. I don't have much of an excuse, except for real life. I have had a lot going on with my life and amidst the chaos; I lost my inspiration for not only this story but my other two as well. I have had a lot of homework and my life has been anything but peaceful. Aside from that, my obsession with HP has dwindled somewhat, albeit I still love the series to death. I just have other interests as well. I will continue this story until the end. I hate it when I read a story and it is never completed. It is depressing, especially when you like said story. Anyways… I would like to apologize to you all once again. I feel quite horrible about making you wait and I commend your patience. I hope that I have not lost any readers and if I have, I understand. I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter and that it does not disappoint. I'm not sure if it is "worth the wait" material but it is important to the plot nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe**

* * *

><p><span>Dinner at the Potters<span>

Draco exited the Potter's bathroom once he had properly recomposed himself. He had hoped that he would be able to quickly slip out the door and apparate to the Manor. Unfortunately fate had other plans. Ginny Potter stood in front of him with her arms crossed and her eyes staring at him somewhat expectantly. He looked at her solemnly and she immediately frowned.

"Draco...I" Ginny tried to continue speaking but Draco interrupted her.

"Ginny it's useless. She doesn't want to hear anything I have to say. I'm a monster to her. Let's face it… There is no way in hell that she will ever come back to me." His voice broke as he said the last few words and he looked away from the red head in front of him.

"Don't give up hope Draco. She just needs time to come around. She's confused and overwhelmed. She isn't herself. Don't take anything she said or may say to heart." Ginny took a step toward the blonde man and he took a step back. He did not want her to touch him. He would break down completely if she did. And that was most definitely something that his pride would not allow. Ginny's outstretched hand dropped immediately as she understood his hostile body language.

"Ginny, I appreciate what you're trying to say but I don't think time will change anything. She won't look at me. She won't talk to me. I don't know if I can do this. It's…it…it is killing me." Draco's voice broke and he refused to look at Ginny. He hated appearing weak in front of anyone. Only Hermione had ever seen him cry or be completely open with his emotions… And now he was losing it in front of Ginny. He could not stand this. He was an emotional wreck and he felt pathetic. He was ashamed by how broken he looked and even more ashamed of how broken he sounded…

"I'm sorry Draco… I know you're suffering. But please, promise me you won't give up. If you love Hermione as much as I know you do, you won't give up, at least not yet. I know it feels horrible right now but it hasn't been that long yet. I'm going to talk to her and hopefully persuade her to at least speak to you-"

"No. I don't want her to be persuaded into it Ginny. I want her to speak to me on her own accord. She needs to make the decision herself. If she's forced into it, she won't listen to me at all. You know her, she's stubborn." Draco sighed. Although he hated the situation, he was thankful that he had Ginny to talk to. If he didn't talk to someone about this, it would eat away at him. Aside from that, Ginny was sensible and she wouldn't allow him to sink into complete uncertainty and hopelessness.

She wanted him and Hermione to be together, which was amazing in itself. Both Harry and Ginny had been hesitant toward Draco when he and Hermione had first started dating. They hadn't trusted him nor had they approved but Hermione had stayed with him anyway. Harry and Ginny did not believe that he was serious about Hermione and they had believed it all to be a hoax or a trick of sorts. But in all earnestly, Draco had truly had feelings for Hermione. As time passed, their hesitancy remained but they had acted somewhat civil toward Draco. He remembered Harry and Hermione arguing quite a bit at first but slowly the arguments had faded. Especially after Draco had begun his training to become an Auror. That had surprised Harry and the young wizard had gone into shock for a while. Even Ginny had been astonished that, a former death eater, would join the hunt against dark wizards.

Draco was no dark wizard. He was a product of one's environment. His parent's had been raised to believe in pureblood supremacy, just as he had. He didn't truly blame his parents for what had happened. But he had chosen to break away from that ideology. Since his sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco had learned what it truly meant to be a death eater. He was not a murderer and he never would be one. He had done many horrible things for the sake of supremacy but he would never kill another human being, regardless of their blood status. Ginny had come around first while Harry had been much more reluctant. Draco knew that Ginny had only been more open to Draco because she cared immensely about Hermione's happiness. Hermione had been heartbroken over the fights with Harry and the unwillingness of Ginny. Ginny had decided to see past her initial beliefs about Draco, for Hermione's sake, and had actually ended up becoming friends with Draco, much to Draco and Ginny's surprise.

Harry had finally come around when Draco had completed his training as an Auror. He had been sent on a mission to find several rogue death eaters, with Harry and another Auror. Draco had told Harry as much as he knew about the two death eaters that they were after. By giving this information, it allowed the two death eaters to be caught easier because Draco knew both of their weaknesses. Draco had also been the first to stupefy one of the death eaters. After that, Harry had gained respect for Draco and truly believed that he was a different person. Draco had never been more thankful. Having Harry approve, even in the slightest, had completely changed his relationship with Hermione. She had never been so happy and their relationship had flourished. He sighed as he shook himself out of his thoughts. Ginny was looking at him strangely.

"Oh…sorry Ginny, what did you say?"

"I said, I know that Hermione is stubborn… I still think you should let me try to persuade her a bit. I'm one of her best friends. I might be able to talk some sense into her. She's usually much more reasonable." Ginny sighed.

"I know she is. But… I think I'll just let her be for now. I can't keep doing this to myself. She hates seeing me and I love seeing her. She hates me and I love her. I just wish that this had never happened." Draco pulled at his hair in frustration. Ginny stared at him sadly before speaking.

"I wish that it had never happened too…but wishing can't changed anything Draco. Trying can. So please stay for dinner."

"Ginny, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Well, I do. Please, Draco?"

"Fine. But I want to go back to the Manor first. What time are you having dinner?"

"6:45 p.m. sharp! You better come back Draco or I'll floo to the Manor and retrieve you myself. And you most definitely don't want an angry pregnant woman raiding your home." Ginny said haughtily.

Draco laughed slightly yet a tinge of fear surged through his body. Images of an angry redhead, parading through his home was enough to make him shiver.

"I promise I will come back. I don't want to face the wrath of a hormonal woman." Before Ginny could retaliate, Draco had swiftly walked out the door and apparated back to the Manor. Ginny laughed as she saw him disappear, before turning solemnly toward the drawing room.

* * *

><p>Much to Hermione's horror, Ginny had invited Malfoy to stay for dinner.<p>

"Gin, I don't want to talk to him..."

"You don't have to Hermione but that doesn't mean that Harry and I aren't perfectly capable of speaking with him. I thought that I should ask him and he accepted."

"He only accepted so that he could try to talk to me and bother me! It's the old Malfoy showing through. It's all at my expense."

"No Hermione, he only accepted because I threatened him. Cut the guy some slack. You're being rather harsh."

"You threatened him? Why? I know you think I'm being harsh but you don't understand what this feels like Gin."

"Yes I threatened him because I don't want him to give up. Aside from that, you're right. I don't understand what it feels like. But the Hermione I knew would give him a chance. The Hermione I knew would listen to what he had to say. The Hermione I knew was compassionate and selfless."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the Hermione you once knew."

"Hermione you're being irrational and extremely stubborn. Draco will be here for dinner at 6:45. You can either choose to join us at dinner or fend for yourself."

With that Ginny stormed out of the room and Hermione angrily walked out the front door. She needed some fresh air.

A cold gust of wind pushed and pulled at Hermione's hair softly, as the cold autumn evening descended. Birds and other animals could be heard maneuvering through the quiet forest line beside the Potter household. The sound of a small creek could also be heard somewhere nearby. The Potter's property was indeed lovely and Hermione felt herself calming instantly as she watched the thick grass sway and the leaves move in the brisk brought a calming presence in her hectic life. It was truly the only thing that had brought comfort to her thus far. It distracted her from all her thoughts and allowed her to clear her head. She sighed and pushed her face into her hands.

Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? She had worked hard all through school. She had defied Voldemort. Helped Harry defeat Voldemort… She was the brightest which of her age for Merlin's sake. How had she lost her memory so suddenly? She had done death-defying things as an eleven-year-old girl and now here she was twenty-two years old, and suffering from abrupt memory loss. And upon waking up in this hell like world, she had realized that she had not only lost her memory but the man she loved too… only to have him be replaced by…Draco "Bloody" Malfoy.

Hermione sighed. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself. She was usually not one to succumb to stress and sadness. She had survived through horrible things…so why did she feel like she was dying now?

* * *

><p>The quiet sound of wind pushed and pulled against the window. The lights in Draco's home office were dimmed and one, in need of a new light bulb, was flickering slightly. Beside said light, a hunched over blonde man sat, in a large red armchair. He sighed as he looked at his wristwatch. 6:35 p.m. He sighed exasperatedly. He was dreading dinner at the Potter's tonight. He only had ten minutes before he needed to be at the Potter house, lest he wanted to undergo the wrath of a pregnant redhead.<p>

Draco knew he should be leaving now, in case he managed to apparate somewhere else mistakenly…honestly anywhere else would be better… He did not know if he could face Hermione again, after the earlier events of today. He did not want to relive the words she said to him. They had been heartbreaking to hear and he did not know if he could prevent himself from breaking down right in front of her or the Potters. He wanted to appear strong yet he felt so weak.

Draco sighed. He needed to try, just as Ginny had said. If he didn't keep trying then he would never gain the life he once had back. Maybe trying would make all the difference in the world… maybe…just maybe Hermione's memory would come back. Maybe she would begin to remember her recent past with him. Draco smiled. He would remain hopeful and he would wait. He would wait for the rest of his life if he had to, in order for her to come back to him. She was worth it. After all, she was his everything now.

Draco abruptly stood up and quickly turned off each of the dimly lit lights. He walked over to the coat rack beside his desk and removed his black overcoat and hat. He quickly exited the room and walked toward the front door of the manor.

* * *

><p><em>6:44 p.m.<em>

Hermione watched as Ginny taped her foot impatiently. The redhead had been standing beside the front door for the past ten minutes. Her foot taping had increased and become more frantic as the minutes passed by. Ginny was no friend of patience and she would be no friend to Malfoy if he did not appear in the Potter yard in less than one minute.

"I told him to be here at 6:45 sharp! If he does not show up, I will find him and destroy him. His beautiful office and nicely organized files will suffer my wrath. I will find his treasured items and annihilate them." Ginny ranted angrily for the umpteenth time. Each time, she had become more threatening and menacing sounding. Hermione shivered slightly. An angry woman was scary…but an angry pregnant woman? She felt a chill run down her spine.

When the doorbell rang out through the house, Hermione had never felt more relieved. She was not pleased that Malfoy was here but she did not wish an angry Ginny upon him. No one deserved that fate. Hermione felt a quick rush of air passed her and looked up to see Ginny hurdling toward the door. Hermione's eyes bulged.

"Ginny you shouldn't be running like that! You're pregnant!" Hermione called after her, but her warning was ignored.

"DRACO MALFOY! It is 6:46! I told you to be here at 6:45! You know I do not like to be left waiting and you also know that I hate it when people are not punctual. It is rude and unsightly to arrive late." Ginny's voice echoed through the house.

Hermione's hands were nervously fidgeting in her lap as she sat on the couch. She grabbed her book and coughed slightly. Harry walked into the room and glanced at Hermione with a knowing look. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night and they both knew it.

"Ginny, please accept my sincere apologies. I truly did not mean to be late. I was planning on leaving my house more than ten minutes ago but something came up. Please forgive me. I brought you some honey-flavored toffees, I know they are your favorite." Malfoy's voice sounded sincere albeit a bit frightened.

Harry laughed loudly and whispered quietly to Hermione.

"If he had not brought the candy, he would be a dead man right now."

Hermione laughed slightly.

"Oh, Draco that was so thoughtful of you! I can't believe you remembered! I'll let it slide this time but if you are ever late again, do not expect me to be so lenient again. You are lucky that I have been craving honey for the past three days." Ginny quickly took the bag of candies from Malfoy and smiled cheerfully before turning her attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Look Harry, Draco brought me sweets." She smiled triumphantly and winked devilishly at Harry before laughing and turning her attention back to Draco. "Draco, come inside. Don't look so fearful, I don't usually bite." The change of Ginny's emotions astounded Hermione. She wondered if it was the pregnancy or if her friend had always been this energized and bipolar.

Hermione watched as Malfoy entered the room. He removed his hat and overcoat and placed them both on the coat rack beside the door. Hermione was surprised to see him wearing a vibrant red sweater with black slacks. Malfoy was wearing Gryffindor red. She nearly laughed out loud.

"Hello Harry…Hermione" Malfoy greeted them softly. Hermione avoided eye contact and simply nodded in his direction before diving into her book.

"Since you were slightly late Draco, we are having dinner at seven now. I am expecting everyone at the dinner table in the next ten minutes." With that Ginny quickly exited the room, humming an old wizarding song that Hermione was unfamiliar with.

* * *

><p>Ginny had truly out done herself. The table was decorated beautifully, with a vibrant tablecloth consisting of reds and gold. Deep blue handkerchiefs were placed at each of the four spots at the table. Shiny new silverware was on the opposite side of each handkerchief and in between were beautiful golden plates. Three candles were burning softly in the middle of the table. Hermione stared at the scene in shock.<p>

"Wow, Ginny this is beautiful." Hermione said, her mouth agape.

"Amazing Gin and I'm sure the food will be just as wonderful." Harry smiled earnestly at his wife, who was wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She looked thoroughly satisfied.

"Ginny, you outdid yourself as usual." Malfoy said as he walked into the room. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I know! It is great, isn't it?" Ginny said cheerfully as she exited the room to bring the food in. Hermione quickly left with her.

"Let me help Gin." Hermione quickly grabbed a basket full of warm freshly baked rolls. The smell was enticing. Hermione felt her mouth watering at the sight of the rolls and the other smells gracing the kitchen. Then Hermione remembered something vital… Ginny couldn't cook.

"Um, Gin…"

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm just curious…but how did you manage to cook all this food?" Hermione knew the look on her face must have been quite hilarious because Ginny broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hermione, do you honestly believe I cooked all this? You know I can't cook! A Norwegian ridgeback would be a better cook than I would." Ginny was still giggling. Hermione was perplexed.

"Then how…?"

"Harry. Oh and the muggle supermarket in the next town over." When Hermione did not reply Ginny continued rambling happily.

"Hermione they have these amazing stores where they sell premade food! Like rolls! All I had to do was place them in the oven and wait until they cooked long enough! I can't believe I've never used this method before. Muggles are brilliant! It is so ingenious! I cannot wait to tell my father!" Ginny was bubbling with excitement. Hermione decided that this was not a good time to tell her friend that she herself had known about such things her entire life.

"Well I'm impressed that you did not burn the rolls Gin." Hermione smiled at her friend earnestly as Ginny broke into another fit of giggles. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that her friend had just had a rather large glass of firewhiskey but she knew Ginny would never do anything to harm her baby.

"Come on Hermione, it is rude to keep the men waiting." Ginny smiled and walked toward the door. Hermione felt her heart sink. The event she had been dreading had finally arrived. Dinner with Malfoy.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the soft tick of a nearby clock, the crackling of candles and the clash of silverware. To say dinner was awkward was indeed an understatement.

Hermione was seated with Harry and Ginny on each side of her and Malfoy across the table from her. Initially she had hoped that dinner would not be so quiet but Ginny's energy had died down. Hermione could hear Ginny shoveling forkful after forkful of food into her mouth. Harry was quietly cutting his steak and Hermione was uncertain as to what Malfoy was doing. Hermione had looked anywhere but him and she had refused to look up during the entire meal. She just could not do it. Why had Ginny invited Malfoy to dinner? Why?

"Tomorrow, Harry and I are going to St. Mungo's. " Ginny said between mouthfuls of food, immediately breaking the silence.

"You don't think something is wrong with the baby, do you?" Malfoy asked, his voice heavy with concern. Hermione watched a Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"No Draco. It is just a standard procedure. They just want to make sure everything is going smoothly… And we are also finding out the gender of our baby tomorrow!" Ginny's voice was full of excitement. Hermione felt her heart lighten and a large smile granted her face. She looked up and beamed at Ginny.

"Ginny that is great! I'm so excited for both you and Harry. Have you both considered any names yet?" Hermione smiled at both Harry and Ginny. Harry was looking at Ginny fondly and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Their love was so pure and beautiful…

Harry and Ginny were living the life Hermione had always wanted. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Harry had the girl of his dreams and Ginny had the man of hers…and now they were going to have a beautiful child together. Harry was an Auror like he had always wanted to be and Ginny was a top notch Quiddich player. What more could the two ask for? It wasn't fair. Hermione suddenly felt guilty. Harry had lived a very difficult life. He deserved to have a true family; after all he had gone through hell as a child. Hermione was ashamed of herself. How could she even question the fairness of life? Harry had lost both his parents and many of his friends/mentors during the war…Hermione albeit losing important people, did not share the same breadth of loss. Harry had lost his godfather and Lupin. He had lost Dumbledore…even Snape, who, albeit being Harry's least favorite teacher, had risked his life countless times in order to protect Harry.

"Um, Hermione, did you hear me?" Ginny was staring at her with a perplexed expression as Hermione was awoken from her thoughts.

"Sorry Gin, just lost in thought, as usual. What did you say?" Hermione blushed from embarrassment and smiled earnestly at her best friend. Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that Harry and Malfoy were deep in conversation. She wondered if they were talking about Auror related cases. Hermione's brow crumpled before she turned her attention to Ginny.

"I said that if we have a girl we want to name her Lily, after Harry's mother. And if we have a boy, we would like to name him James, after Harry's father. I think both are befitting names and I know it would mean the world to Harry." Ginny smiled fondly at Harry who was still speaking to Malfoy.

"Ginny that is a great idea." Hermione smiled brightly at her friend. Why hadn't she thought of that before? It made perfect sense. Lily and James… Hermione smiled sadly as she stared at Harry for a moment and then glanced back at Ginny, who had begun to attack her food yet again.

Suddenly Ginny stood up and quickly exited the room. Hermione immediately stood up too, worry etched across her face.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. Ginny probably ate too much too fast or she is feeling sick because of the baby. I'll go check on her. You should eat your dinner. You've hardly touched it." With that, Harry quickly exited the room, to check on his sick wife.

Hermione felt her heartbeat increasing. She was worried about Ginny but she was also terrified because…

She was now alone with Malfoy, which meant she couldn't hide behind Ginny or ignore him and speak to Harry. She was vulnerable now. She could abruptly leave but she knew Ginny would be furious with her if she did. Where was her Gryffindor bravery? She nervously moved her hands and awkwardly looked around the room, at anything but him. Then the moment she was dreading, unfortunately occurred.

"Hermione." He said quietly. Hermione refused to look up at him. She felt so childish.

"Hermione please look at me. I don't care if you look at me with contempt, hatred, anger or confusion. Any of those emotions is better than with indifference or not at all. I can't take it anymore. I feel like you are furious with me…" Malfoy's voice was so quiet and broken that Hermione had to look up to make sure he had actually spoken to her. Grey eyes met brown and Hermione quickly looked away. She heard Malfoy sigh in defeat.

* * *

><p>He had tried. He really had. He had tried to catch her eye but she had spent the entire dinner watching her plate or looking at Ginny. It had been impossible to catch even the quickest of glances. She had avoided him all night, until he had finally spoken directly to her. He was not sure why she had looked up but what he saw in her eyes had been extremely discouraging. The look on her face spoke volumes. She was clearly not interested in what he had to say. It was also evident that she was bothered by his presence, which he already knew. He had tried to survive through dinner without thinking about her but it had been impossible with her sitting right in front of him. Conversation with Harry had been interesting and learning that Ginny and Harry were finding out the gender of the child tomorrow, had been great but Draco could not shake off the feeling of despair that was now slowly consuming him.<p>

Draco knew accepting Ginny's invitation would be disastrous. So why, he asked himself, did he agree to come? Her threats did not truly frighten him…well, only a little bit.

But Draco knew why. It was hope. A desperate hope that somehow a fragment of his Hermione would show. Even a glimpse of the girl he loved would be enough…but he hadn't found her, at least not yet. Everything she had said thus far had been carefully constructed. She was an expert at holding back her emotions, when needed. He was grateful that she had at least appeared civil toward him but he wasn't sure if not speaking to him at all was what one could consider as civil.

Thankfully, after that awkward moment at dinner, Harry had stepped in moments later. Hermione had excused herself and now Draco was sitting alone beside the Potter's fireplace drinking hot chocolate, since the Potters had rid their house of all types of firewhiskey. Draco sighed once again. He did not understand why his life had turned upside down so quickly. Everything had been so perfect. He had the perfect job, house and friends…and most importantly, the perfect wife. But now his life was utter chaos. And to be honest, he was not sure what to do about it.

Draco was void of emotion as he watched the fire crackle. His emotions had become numb after a long and emotionally draining day. He felt himself staring into the oblivion. He did not feel anything. He couldn't feel anything. His heart unfeeling. Draco turned his head when he heard Harry walk into the room and sit in the armchair across from him.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Hermione this evening. Ginny feels terrible. I told her it wasn't her fault but you know Ginny, she takes the blame regardless of fault or not." Harry grimaced at Draco and turned his attention to the bright flames.

"It isn't her fault. It has nothing to do with Ginny, so please tell her to relax. Stress is not good for the baby. I agreed to come and I spoke to Hermione. Besides, what else did we expect? I knew she wouldn't welcome me with open arms. She didn't before, so why would she now?"

"I know Draco and I'm sorry about everything. I was hoping that maybe she would try to act civil but as we've said before, she is quite stubborn. I guess she just needs time to sort out her emotions. I'm sure giving her time is a lot harder for you than it sounds." Harry said sympathetically.

"It f**king sucks. One moment my life is perfect… The next it is in shambles. I honestly don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this situation. I want to be with her so badly but I also want her to be happy."

"Time is the best choice we have right now Draco. I know it is hard but it is all we have."

"I know…but I'm not sure… if…" Draco paused. Why was he talking to Harry about this? He hated being overly emotional. It made him feel weak. He was supposed to be an Auror… Harry was his boss and his partner. He could not appear weak in front of him yet at the same time…Harry had almost become like a friend to him…somewhat of a brother, albeit an annoying Gryffindor brother but a brother nonetheless.

"Its okay to talk about how you feel Draco. Regardless of what society says, men are allowed to talk about their feelings. It isn't a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength." Harry smiled encouragingly. "You can trust me." Draco sighed. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Harry was right.

"I know I can trust you…but you know I have a difficult time opening up to people Harry, which is why having Hermione gone sucks. You know that she is the only person I've ever fully opened up to."

"I know Draco."

"I think I should call it a night. It is time for me to head out. Please thank Ginny for inviting me to dinner and please tell her the food is delicious. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow at the hospital. I'm expecting to hear from you. I can't wait to hear how James or Lily is doing." Draco smiled as earnestly as he could.

"Okay Draco. I'll be sure to let Ginny know. And once again I'm sorry. I promise we will owl you with the news." Harry also smiled.

With that Draco stood up and walked over to the coat rack. He could not help but feel as though his life was sinking into the abyss. Harry's life was so perfect and he felt as though his problems were getting in the way. He and Hermione were worrying Ginny and Harry, while Ginny and Harry should be celebrating. Draco turned around and faced Harry once again.

"Harry I'm sorry about all of this." And with that Draco exited the Potter house and apparated to the Manor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I know the gender of babies is usually determined anywhere between 16 to 20 something weeks. And according to my timeline, Ginny is only about 12 to 13 weeks into her pregnancy but they are wizards so they should have some way of determining the sex sooner than muggles. So Ginny will find out now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Parts of it were hard to write for me. I'm having major writers block. But I think the next few chapters will be much easier to write. In all honesty, it feels good to be back. Until next time -jesokaa**


	8. Uncertainty

**A/N: I know posting these does not truly make up for the past few months of no posts but I am trying to make it up to you all. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this chapter too. I promise to make a greater effort at posting more frequently. Happy Holidays to you all!**

**For those of you who don't remember, **_dreams are in italics._

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters or the HP universe.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Uncertainty<span>**

_The loud sound of people cheering could be heard all throughout the Ministry of Magic. Wizards and witches of all ages, sizes and colors could be seen protesting in front of the main fountain. Decorative signs and bright shirts adorned the several dozen protestors standing about. The slogan adorned on various signs said, "All magical beings deserve rights, house elves included. Support S.P.E.W." Many protestors were also carrying signs that simply said S.P.E.W while others had signs that read SPEW: Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. _

_Among the protestors, one bushy haired girl stood out. She was completely decked out in S.P.E.W. attire and she was holding two signs, shouting at the top of her lungs. A bright smile adorned on her face. She looked completely ridiculous but the passion in her eyes and face was enough to draw the attention of many of the wizards and witches passing by. _

_Hermione found herself to be truly happy. She could not believe the turnout of witches and wizards. She was surprised by the large amount of protestors who were supporting her and S.P.E.W. Her heart was overwhelmed by emotion. She was thrilled to know that she was not the only one who cared. There were so many others out there with compassion for other magical beings and it warmed her heart to know that her cause was not futile, as many before had called it. She almost had enough signatures to allow her legislation to be given to the Wizengamot for further discussion. She had prepared and written a solid speech already and she had a few people willing to testify on the behalf of magical creature rights, including a house elf or two. _

_Hermione had a good feeling about today. Their protest was gaining a lot of attention and the wizarding media was all over the place. Rita Skeeter, among many other reporters, was interviewing random protestors and people passing by. The Daily Prophet had hired a photograph to get a picture for the front page, which Hermione would be on._

_Hermione wasn't sure of what the papers would say but she knew the saying that good publicity or bad publicity is still publicity. If her cause was shown in the papers like the Daily Prophet then it would definitely increase her chances of passing legislation. People would hear about it and people would talk about it. The word would spread and more supporters would come forward. Sure, she would face opposition but she knew she could not give up. _

"_Hermione! Hermione?" Hermione looked up and beamed. _

_A man was walking toward her with a brilliant expression gracing his face. He was wearing a S.P.E.W. t-shirt and jeans. Hermione ran toward him._

"_I'm so happy you could make it!" She jumped into his arms and nestled her face into his neck, taking in his refreshing and comfortable scent. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a tighter embrace. She immediately felt safe. _

"_Hermione, you know I would not miss this for the world. It means everything to you. And if it is important to you, then it is important to me." He smiled lovingly at her and kissed the top of her head, as they broke from their embrace. _

"_Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me." Hermione stood on her toes and lifted her body forward, quickly kissing his cheek. Hermione's day could not get any better. _

"_Where may I get one of those S.P.E.W. signs, my dear? We have some hardcore protesting to do, don't we?" He asked her quietly. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand._

"_Right this way, sir!" Hermione giggled happily as she made her way through the crowd of protestors and to the table with S.P.E.W. items. She was thrilled that he had worn the S.P.E.W. shirt that she had given him and she still could not believe that he was here. He was amazing. The fact that he had taken today off in order to help support her dreams was very sweet and slightly romantic. His job was incredibly important to him, so the fact that he took time off of work truly meant a lot. It showed her just how much he cared._

_She handed him a S.P.E.W. sign and the two retreated to the front of the protestors. They spent the rest of the day promoting S.P.E.W. and gathering signatures. It was a paramount day for both S.P.E.W. and their relationship. Hermione could not have asked for more._

* * *

><p>Hermione immediately sat up in her bed and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise and a calming quietness had graced the countryside. Hermione could see birds flying in the far off distance and the trees lightly swaying in the wind.<p>

She blinked several times and yawned, sighing to herself. She had, had yet another dream about her mystery man. She was surprised by this dream to say the least. She did not want to voice her thoughts on the dream nor think them but unfortunately she could not stop her mind from overflowing with thoughts.

Hermione was afraid to admit that the man may not be Ron, as she had initially hoped for and believed. Although Ron had supported S.P.E.W. she was not sure that he would have willingly left work to join her in protesting. Aside from that, she was almost certain that he would never wear a S.P.E.W. shirt willingly but then again Ron may have very well done so. Hermione could not bring herself to rule Ron out as an option. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't. She was not ready to let him go. Not now.

And this mystery man may not be real at all. It may not be a memory but simply a dream revealing her desires. Hermione wanted to believe it was just a dream but her gut was telling her that it was not. Hermione did not like what her gut was telling her, so she chose to ignore it for the time being.

She refused to even consider Malfoy, as Ginny had suggested. The idea was absurd. Malfoy supporting house elf rights? That was just too crazy to believe. Hermione snorted and immediately blushed from the sound of her stifled laughter. Malfoy would never give up his own endeavors for another; he was a primarily selfish being. It would make absolutely no sense. Then again if he had changed, it was highly possible. Hermione decided to rule out Malfoy. It was way more likely to be Ron than Malfoy. At least, she wanted to believe that.

Hermione stood up and stretched, feeling satisfied with her assessment. If it was not Ron, then the dream was simply a dream.

As Hermione was getting dressed for the day, she remembered one crushing detail. Harry had told her only days earlier that S.P.E.W. had not been enacted until after her split with Ron. He had also told her that a lot of the protests had not been done until afterward either. But there was still hope, wasn't there? She remembered one protest she had attended. Ron had been unable to attend but he had promised that he would attend the next time. It was possible that Hermione could not remember and that Ron truly had come to support her. Hermione sighed. She wanted to believe that it was Ron in her dreams more than anything but the evidence supporting her belief was faulty. She knew it was improbable but she could not allow herself to give up on Ron. She knew it was futile. Ron was married. It was to late to do anything about it.

"Hermione! Harry and I are heading to St. Mungo's now. Would you like to come?" Ginny's voice permeated Hermione's thoughts and she was immediately brought back to reality.

"I would love to Gin! Give me a moment and I will be right down!" Hermione ran to her closet and quickly changed into more suitable attire. She felt her worries dispel. Ginny and Harry were having a baby and she could not help but feel giddy. It was time to place her worries on hold and to be a supportive friend.

* * *

><p>The halls of St. Mungo's were bustling with witches and wizards. Injured and uninjured people alike crowded around the front desk. The loud buzz of talking hummed through Hermione's ears as she sat anxiously in the waiting room. Harry and Ginny were currently at the front desk, checking in. She wondered what the doctors would have to say. Hermione bit her lip nervously. She knew everything would be fine. Yet Hermione could not help but feel a slight twinge of fear. There was always the possibility of something going wrong. Hermione smiled quietly to herself, she needed to focus on the positives not the negatives. Ginny was very healthy and despite her crazy energy, she had truly been quite cautious regarding her health.<p>

Ginny and Harry joined Hermione in the waiting room. All three remained quiet while the rest of the room bustled chaotically. Ginny was fidgeting with her shirt and trying to remain calm but to no avail. Hermione had rarely seen her redheaded friend fidget. It was very uncharacteristic of Ginny. Ginny was usually so assured and handled situations so calmly but Hermione could see a nervous air etched across her friends facial features and in her movements. Hermione reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled brightly.

"Everything will be okay Gin." Hermione smiled eagerly.

"You're right Hermione. I need to stop worrying." Ginny smiled earnestly and leaned into Harry who was sitting beside her.

"Ginny you have nothing to fear. Our baby will be fine and he or she will be perfect." Harry said confidently. He winked at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly in response.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the doctor is ready to see you." A kind looking elderly nurse walked into the waiting room and smiled gently at the couple. Harry and Ginny slowly stood up and walked toward her. Ginny glanced back at Hermione, who smiled back. Hermione wished that she could come with Harry and Ginny but she felt that it was an important moment between the two. Her intrusion would not feel right. She did not mind waiting.

Hermione glanced around the room. She saw several other young couples waiting to see the doctor. One woman's stomach was nearly bursting. Hermione assumed that she must be close to nine months along. The young and very pregnant woman looked up at Hermione and smiled brightly; Hermione could not help but return the gesture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>45 minutes later…<em>**

A strange silence had filled the waiting room. In less than thirty minutes the entire waiting room had cleared out. Expecting couples had entered various doctors' offices and some had left shortly after entering yet Hermione had seen no sign of Ginny and Harry. Hermione looked up as she heard another door open and footsteps approaching. Hermione had a hopeful expression on her face but it waivered, as she was disappointed yet again.

Hermione nervously opened and closed her book. She had stopped reading almost fifteen minutes ago. She could not contain her nerves. Not even the book could take her nerves away. She had hoped that reading would distract her from the real world and her fears for Ginny and Harry but unfortunately this had not occurred. Hermione was wondering if a forty-five minute long check up in the wizarding world was normal.

She was not sure how advanced wizarding medicine was in relation to pregnancies. Hermione although she was ashamed to say it, had little magical medical knowledge. Sure, she loved to learn and it was not that she did not have a desire to learn more about magical medicine but more that she did not have the time to delve into the topic. During her years at Hogwarts, she had meant to research it further but with all her classes and helping Harry with Voldemort, she had never been provided the opportunity.

Hermione's thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of a door opening and closing yet again. To her relief, she saw Ginny and Harry walking toward her. She could not read their expressions and she immediately felt her heart rate increase. She stood up quickly and took a step toward Ginny, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

When Ginny looked up at her and smiled encouragingly, Hermione felt tears of joy welling in her eyes. She held her hand to her heart and let out a sigh of relief. Hermione then ran toward her best friend and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Oh, Gin! I was so nervous! I knew you were healthy but…but I couldn't help but feel somewhat fearful. I am so happy for you." Hermione stood back and smiled softly.

"I know Hermione. I felt the exact same way. To be honest, I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I am happy too, very happy. " Ginny smiled weakly back. Hermione watched as her friend waivered slightly. Harry quickly moved to hold Ginny up. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. Ginny smiled up at Harry and took his hand and squeezed it.

Hermione suddenly felt guilt overwhelm her heart. She stood back and truly looked at Ginny. Her friend, despite her impeccable ability to always appear energetic, looked absolutely exhausted. Her body radiated signs of fatigue. How had Hermione not noticed before? Was she truly that selfish…that she had failed to see how much stress her friend was undergoing?

Hermione had spent the last three days, caring solely about herself and her own problems, while Ginny had tried to manage both hers and Hermione's. Hermione had mopped around and sulked…She had yelled at Ginny and taken advantage of Ginny's and Harry's hospitality. Hermione felt ashamed. It was evident that Ginny had her own problems to worry about. How hadn't she realized this before? Ginny had to have been worried about this check up for weeks now. Ginny had probably feared bad news of any kind and instead of supporting Ginny, Hermione had only made things worse.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I just real-"

"Hermione, whatever you have to say, it can wait. Everything is fine… in fact everything is perfect. Whatever it is you are feeling guilty about, please don't feel that way." Ginny smiled and outreached her hand, squeezing Hermione's. Hermione nodded and then quickly remembered something incredibly important.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked excitedly. She watched as Ginny's face lit up.

"A healthy baby boy, we are having a healthy baby boy!" Ginny said enthusiastically. She nearly jumped with excitement. Hermione and Ginny both squealed and Harry barked out laughter.

The three walked in amicable silence toward the hospital floo network. Despite all their worries and problems, as of right now everything seemed like it would be perfectly okay.

And Hermione truly hoped it would be.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is not very long but I needed it for the next chapter. I am honestly excited for the next chapter! I have been looking forward to writing it for quite sometime. These past few chapters have been somewhat difficult to write but from here on, I know I will have a much easier time writing. The story is finally getting to the part I've wanted to write for ages :) So hopefully you all enjoyed this rather short chapter. I am planning on updating soon. I'm sorry about the lack of Dramione but trust me when I say that there is much in store for Draco and Hermione. Until then- jesokaa**

**Brief preview of chapter nine...**

**Ron will make his first appearance**

**As will his wife... dun dun dun!**

**Draco will also appear again (as to be expected)**

**And Ginny will make an odd proposal.**


	9. Heartbreaking Discoveries

**A/N: *Waltzes in hiding behind Draco and Harry* I'm sorry! Don't harm me! I know it has been…what three months? I'm not sure. And I apologize greatly. It's been difficult to write this...mainly because my heart is in a different fandom now, but I will finish this story! I promise! My life has been pretty hectic as well…my brother is suddenly having medical problems when he has been healthy his entire life…so my family has had a bit of a scare. Anyways…**

**I want to thank you all for your support, whether you reviewed, alerted or added to favorites. I truly appreciate it. It is encouraging as an author to know people are interested in the continuation of this story. All of you are my motivation, so thank you once again! I'm sorry it took so long**

**STORY RELATED: Four days have passed since Harry, Ginny and Hermione were at the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP universe.**

* * *

><p>Draco watched as the flames cracked and glimmered brightly throughout his study. It was a quiet evening and he thoroughly enjoyed the solitude. It brought a much-needed calming sensation over him, and he felt his stiff shoulders begin to relax for the first time in the past four days. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine happier times. His head tilted back slightly as he rested on his comfortable armchair. The warmth of the fire and the softness of the armchair were enough to make him incredibly drowsy. He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness, and relinquishing himself to the world of dreams.<p>

Just as Draco began slipping into a comfortable sleep, a small crash echoing throughout the room and immediately woke him. He looked down and his eyes bulged in surprise.

"Shit!"

He quickly jumped down and picked up the item that had fallen. An uncomfortable feeling of dread pooled in his stomach, He looked down and felt his heart drop. A picture frame. Not just any picture frame…but the picture frame Hermione had bought him for their six-month anniversary. Hermione had found the perfect frame and had placed his favorite picture of them in it as a gift. Draco quickly scrubbed the dirt from the frame and the glass and withdrew his wand. He mumbled a simple spell, which quickly fixed the damaged glass. He sighed in relief, after he was sure that there was no permanent damage. He fondly traced his hand over the wood and glass. Smiling slightly when it felt as good as new.

Draco stared at the photograph as he watched Hermione, who looked as beautiful as ever, smashing a piece of chocolate cake directly into his face. She was smiling and laughing hysterically at him, as he blinked in surprise and then registered what she had done. Draco smiled as he watched himself quickly turn to Hermione and kiss her on the lips, while also smearing cake onto her face and into her hair. The look of surprise on Hermione's face made both Draco and the Draco in the photograph laugh. Hermione then placed a party hat on Draco's head and laughed once again.

His heart dropped as he watched the scene play over and over again. One of his favorite memories: forever captured. He sighed as he placed the picture frame down on the small table beside his armchair. It hurt to watch himself and Hermione together. Part of him wanted to keep watching yet at the same time, part of him was too heartbroken by the sight to continue. He could not believe that she was out of his grasp. After all they had gone through together, he could not believe how easily it had been shattered. He sighed once again and snuggled deeper into the armchair, letting sleep consume his depressing thoughts.

* * *

><p>A soft, cool morning breeze made its way throughout the Potter household. The sound of scribbling quills could be heard echoing throughout each room as both Ginny and Hermione wrote letter after letter.<p>

"Thank you so much for helping me with this Hermione. I don't know if I would be able to write all these announcements myself. With the size of the Weasely family and all of Harry's friends, my hand would most likely be broken by now." Ginny beamed at her best friend as she continued to write yet another letter.

"It is my pleasure Ginny! I personally think it's fun! Besides you and Harry have been so wonderful to me this past week and I cannot help but be eternally grateful to you both. I cannot wait to see the look on your mothers face when she finds out you're having a baby boy."

"She will be thrilled. The idea of any grandchild thrills her. She was so excited when she found out that I was pregnant that she nearly fainted. Every time Harry and I see her, she always asks how the baby is, and I swear she never takes her hands off my stomach. She is beyond attached." Ginny laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh Hermione, I meant to inform you that we are not sending a letter to my mum and dad. Harry and I want to tell them personally. So I think we may be flooing over there later. Or we might just wait until the next Weasely family brunch. I don't want to tell my parents through a letter. It seems a bit tacky. The only family members I'm sending letters to are my cousins and Charlie, who is still in Romania."

"Oh, okay! I'll make sure not to address any letters to the rest of the Weasely family. I don't think any of their names were on my list but I'll check again. I think waiting for the Weasely family brunch is a good idea."

"Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate it."

"Um… Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away. What's on your mind Mione? " Ginny smiled brightly and Hermione returned the smile, biting her lip slightly.

"Do...I um still attend the Weasely family brunches?" Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze and looked around the room. She heard Ginny stifle laughter and Hermione immediately looked up, a perplexed expression on her face.

"What kind of silly question is that Hermione! Of course you do! You will always be part of the Weasely family. You have been for years now, why would any of that change?" Ginny placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder in a comforting manor. The redhead continued to laugh brightly. Hermione smiled weakly. She was happy to see her friend like this. It warmed her heart.

"I know it seems silly. I just wanted to make sure since…Ron and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh... I'm sorry Hermione I didn't even think about that. I hope I didn't offend you. "

"No worries, Gin. You did not offend me. Truly, it was a silly question."

"It is not silly, Mione. Even after you and Ron split, you still continued to come to brunch. And you are still welcome to join us, as always."

"Um. How did Malfoy feel about me spending time with Ron and your family, without him?"

"Well…actually, after a few months of dating, Draco started coming too." Ginny said sheepishly. Hermione gaped at Ginny, a mix of horror and disbelief flashed across her face.

"Malfoy attends the Weasely family brunches?" Hermione barked out in disbelief. She felt herself struggling to speak. She could not hide her astonishment and she felt her eyes widening as Ginny nodded.

"I know it sounds weird to you right now and believe me, it was weird to me at first too. But oddly enough, he managed to make a good impression on everyone, even Ron." Ginny smiled. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and Hermione wondered if Ginny was lost in the memories of a better time.

"Even Ron? That is er… quite surprising." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Malfoy made a good impression on Ron…Now that was something she would like to see. She snickered quietly to herself. She could not image Ron and Malfoy speaking civilly to one another. They had always detested each other.

"At first, things were a bit awkward but somehow everything pieced together. Draco managed to build a completely new reputation among my family. It was difficult at first but with the help of you and Harry, everyone eventually came around."

"Oh, did I invite Malfoy?"

"You asked my mum if you could bring him and my mum, being the kind hearted woman she is, said yes. Mum truly wanted to give him a chance. She understood that Draco was different and she could not say no to you. You know how she feels about you; you are like a second daughter to her."

"That was very kind of her. I hope she knows that I think of her like as a second mum. Um, I was wondering, how did everyone react to Malfoy at first? "

"Well Mum did her best to be kind and hospitable toward Draco, which he was very grateful for. My dad had always tried to be kind to Lucius, despite their bitter feelings toward one another, so he tried to do the same for Draco. I think my dad may drive Draco slightly insane but Draco handles himself well. He has a surprising amount of patience sometimes. Dad told Draco quite a bit about muggles and all the fascinating things about them. I laughed so hard as he explained cars to Draco. Poor guy got a bit confused but that's to be expected from a pureblood such as himself-" Ginny paused for a moment, to catch her breath.

"And Malfoy actually listened to your dad talk about muggles? Without any rude remarks or comments?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Hermione felt slightly guilty when she heard Ginny sigh somewhat loudly.

"Hermione, despite your initial beliefs and feelings toward the guy, he really is a different person. The war changed him. You changed him. The wrong people were influencing him at the wrong time as a teenager. It's not his fault that he was raised to believe in pureblood supremacy. Come on Hermione, if he truly was the same guy, why would you have married him? Or even consider dating him in the first place?" Ginny placed her arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"I've asked myself that same question everyday for the past week."

"Hermione, I know you do not want to hear this but I truly think you should reconsider everything and give him a chance. Let Draco show you who he is now."

"Gin… We have already talked about this. Why don't we send those letters now?" Hermione avoided eye contact and quickly stood up, collecting several letters that were within her proximity.

"Hermione there is something I need to say. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think it may be for the best. I know you are not going to like it and I mean you are really not going to like it but… I think you may thank me later."

"Gin you are scaring me." Hermione felt her heartbeat increasing slightly and an odd almost sick feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Please don't be mad. Just hear me out, okay?"

"I'll try not to get angry. I promise I'll hear what you have to say." Hermione nervously fiddled with the letter in-between her hands.

"Well Harry is leaving for a few days. It is work related. He is going on a mission in France with a few other Aurors. He has yet to give me the extensive details but I was thinking that those few days would be the perfect opportunity to…." Ginny stopped for a moment and looked slightly nervous. Hermione's eyebrow arched. She was not used to Ginny acting this way.

"Gin?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Listen Hermione, Harry and I think it might be a good idea for you to stay at the Manor for a few days. It may help jog your memory…" Ginny was looking downward.

"What! No, Ginny. There is no way I'm staying at the Manor by myself with Draco Malfoy." Hermione felt herself shiver. Her last memory of the Manor was anything but pleasant. She wanted nothing to do with that place, period.

"Hermione, listen, I would come with you! And it would only be for three or four days. Do you even want to try and get your memories back?"

"I do Ginny! But… but I don't want to go to the Manor! With him!" Hermione felt her heartbeat increasing.

What was Ginny thinking? Harry too? Hermione could hardly stand to be around Malfoy, how did they expect her to calmly stroll into his house? Whenever she thought of the manor…she remembered her voice, echoing through the dark room. The laugh that had plagued her nightmares for as long as she could remember... Hermione rubbed her scarred forearm, and shivered at the memory.

"Mione, I know you don't want to hear this…but for the majority of the last year and a half of your life, you have lived at the Manor. It is where the majority of your lost memories are from. Mione, if any place were going to help you regain any of your memory whatsoever, it would be the Manor. Not your old apartment, not here…Not Ron's old apartment…" Ginny said the last bit hesitantly and glanced at Hermione who was still rubbing her arm. Ginny sighed and placed her hand on Hermione's, immediately stopping the other girl.

"Mione, you'll rub your arm raw if you continue that." Ginny looked at her somewhat sternly but clear empathy shown through her brilliant eyes.

"I understand what you're saying Ginny…but I just do not think I can do it. I do not know if I'm strong enough to do it." Hermione's eyes were downcast. She felt incredibly self-conscious and weak.

Where was the determination and bravery she once wielded? She was a Gryffindor!

She had faced Death Eaters and Voldemort…yet she could not face Malfoy? Or the Manor? In comparison to the other things she had faced, Malfoy was hardly a threat.

Why then, did she feel so afraid?

Hermione knew in her heart that she was afraid to let go of the known. Everything aside from Malfoy was familiar. The Potter household, the Weasley family… But Malfoy? The way Malfoy was now was incredibly unfamiliar. Her life with him was unfamiliar. Malfoy's kind and more understanding attitude destroyed everything she had ever known about him. And it scared her. She did not know if she could break away from her safety net, what she had already established as truth.

Hermione liked to view herself as a forgiving person, and a person who was willing to give second chances…but this almost seemed like too much to bear.

Hermione was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of Ginny's chair moving. She quickly looked up and saw her redheaded friend slowly rising and heading toward the kitchen.

"Mione, please think about it. What have you got to lose?" And with that, Ginny left the room; leaving Hermione feeling incredibly conflicted.

* * *

><p>Warm sunshine cascaded down on Hermione's golden brown hair as she slept soundly on the Potter's living room couch. A small breeze drifted in through the kitchen window, giving the room a cool but pleasant feeling. Hermione nuzzled into her pillow, and sighed in contentment as she slowly awoke. The book she had been reading had fallen off the couch and laid half open beside it.<p>

She had been free of dreams, and oddly it had been refreshing. The feeling of a burden less sleep graced her calm face, and she smiled at the rays of sun pooling into the room. The weather warmly reflected her mood back at her. Hermione slowly sat up and stretched before bending down and picking up her book.

It was incredibly quite throughout the house, but Hermione swore she could hear the faint sound of whispers. A man and a woman, however whoever the man was, he did not sound like Harry. Hermione slowly made her way over toward the study, where the hushed voices were drifting out.

She stopped outside of the study and leaned her ear lightly against the wall. She felt somewhat guilty for intruding, but her years of spying and sneaking around the castle with Harry and Ron had taught her that although she disapproved of the overall mechanics of it, she could not help but enjoy it as well. Her years at Hogwarts had definitely been some of her best.

"So, how do you feel about our idea? I think it's better than anything we've managed to come up with thus far… And it would work perfectly with Harry's schedule as well." Hermione heard Ginny say, to whomever she was flooing. Hermione suddenly felt her heart sink. She had an idea of who Ginny was talking to.

"Ginny I appreciate your concern, and while I do find that idea to be the most favorable, if she doesn't agree to it, it's futile. Hermione isn't the type of person to yield to another. She's headstrong." Hermione heard Malfoy's deep voice pooling throughout the room. She could not help but notice how he spoke about her. He sounded as though he admired her greatly, and oddly enough he seemed to have her personality down to a notch.

"That's true…but Draco, you cannot deny that this idea is exactly what you want. I know you want her back in the Manor with you. And if you think about it, it's the best way for her to regain her memories…especially of you."

"I…I know that Ginny. Believe me, I do. And I wish that she would willingly come. Heck I'd give anything to have her back here…but face it Ginny, she's not ready for it and she may never be. She's disgusted by my very presence. I mean…think about her last memory of the Manor. I can't do that to her. She doesn't need to relive such nightmares. She just stopped suffering from them a few months ago. I don't want to reawaken the pain."

Hermione felt overwhelmed by the pure conviction and devotion in Malfoy's. It was heart wrenching. He sounded so broken. Hermione held her hand over her heart…had...had she really meant that much to him?

Hermione sighed. Maybe she should give Ginny's idea a chance…after all; Ginny did say that she would be there as well…so if Hermione ever became too uncomfortable she could always have Gin take her away. Unfortunately, Hermione's resolve was immediately broken… The sound of footsteps eagerly approaching stopped her thoughts and she slowly turned, a nauseous feeling pooled in her stomach.

"Hey Mione! How've you been? Where is that git husband of yours? I have something I want to show him." Ron said as he was smiling at her warmly. He approached her slowly, before stopping and staring in surprise at the look of pure horror on her face.

There he was right in front of her. Speaking to her…smiling at her…walking toward her… Hermione felt her heart accelerate, and she was suddenly at a loss for words. She felt her heart breaking as a womanly figure approached from down the hall behind Ron. Hermione held her heart and felt tears rising to her face.

No.

No.

Proof that Ron was married was approaching her. The silver band on his ring finger gave true proof that he was no longer hers. They were no longer together. He was out of her grasp, and in the arms of another woman.

He was living without her.

He was happy without her.

He…he did not need her anymore.

Hermione felt herself choke on a sob.

"Mione! Mione, bloody hell, what's wrong! Did that git hurt you?" Ron suddenly looked furious as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. His action had the reverse affect as Hermione quickly pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Mione?" Pure concern melted from Ron's voice and he approached her slowly. Evident worry clear on his freckled face.

"Hermione, are you feeling well? Because you look as though you just saw a rather frightening ghost or poltergeist. " The voice of an all too familiar woman entered Hermione's ears.

Hermione immediately snapped her eyes open, and her mouth dropped in surprise.

She tried to form a coherent sentence, but no words would leave her mouth.

The sound of study door abruptly opening did not faze Hermione as she continued to stare in shock and surprise.

Ginny was immediately beside her.

"Oh Hermione…this wasn't how you were supposed to find out."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Muhahahah! Cliffy… I originally was not going to stop here…but it felt appropriate, and I couldn't help myself! The cliffhanger felt so right! The next chapter was going to be relatively small but now I can make it the average size. **

**Who do you think Ron's wife is? Heheheeh…. :) **

**Honestly, Ron and his wife are not in the story much, so it really doesn't matter too much. ****I mean, I like Ron and Hermione together but Dramione is so much more fun to write! Ron and Hermione already had their love story in the book, which I was against for awhile. But Dramione is the type of relationship that most girls love...Aside from that Tom Felton (Draco's actor) is sexy..especially with his brown hair... *swoons* Sorry for ranting. **

**After writing the rest of this chapter, I suddenly feel more inspired to write this story again. I forgot how much I loved HP! Thanks for reading! -jesokaa**


End file.
